A Suprising Addition
by kam6670
Summary: After the Christmas Eve/Day that Maggie and Gibbs had, it's no wonder that Maggie finds out she's pregnant. But will the surprise of finding out after all the years of thinking she couldn't have another child be good news? Will Gibbs be able to handle the fear of loosing a wife and child again? *the 2nd story that came up while writing the original*
1. Chapter 1

Christmas and New Years were long behind them and Valentine's Day was a week away. Maggie was planning a nice romantic dinner for her and Gibbs but she was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open to look through the cook books for ideas.

"This is just fucking stupid." Maggie slammed the book closed.

Freckles looked up from her bed, her ears perked up.

"Why am I this damned tired?"

She got up from the kitchen stool and stretched her arms over her head. There had been a lot of reports to write for school. The program at the school was under review and she needed to make sure all the paperwork was in order. That stressed her out a bit. She thought about going for a run, but another jaw cracking yawn put that to an end.

Walking into the living room, she grabbed the afghan, lie down on the couch and fell asleep. Maybe if she could take a short nap, or a snappy as Jamie used to call them as a kid, she'd feel better.

Gibbs pulled his truck behind Maggie's car in the driveway. The house was dark. Gibbs walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. He saw Freckles trot in from the living room and stretch.

"Need to go out girl?" Freckles let out a little bark and bound through the door into the yard.

Gibbs walked into the living room and found Maggie asleep on the couch. He crouched down next to her and shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty."

Maggie opened her eyes. "Holy crap, what time is it?"

"About 7:00. You feeling okay?" Gibbs put his hand to her forehead and felt for a temperature.

"I'm fine. I've just been really tired, that's all." Maggie assured him, sitting up on the couch. As she went to stand the room spun. Gibbs instinctively grabbed her arms to steady here.

"My ass you're just tired." Gibbs sounded truly concerned.

"Tired and hungry, that's all. My appetite is off lately too. Really Gibbs I'm fine."

"What's bringing this on?" he asked his wife as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Recertification at the school. Tons of paperwork. Just a bit of stress that's all." Maggie assured him, but Gibbs wasn't buying it.

Maggie was the epitome of healthy. She ran every day, took a yoga or Pilates class, one of those classes that makes you bend in weird ways he thought. She wasn't a health nut in the food department, but she ate well. Not a lot of junk food, lots of water. Her body showed the care she took of it too. Easily she looked ten years younger than her actual age of 45. When Gibbs had brought her to the gym at NCIS to arrange for her to use the indoor track, he wanted to kill the men who were almost drooling over her when she ran in her running clothes. Once word got out that the woman they were drooling over was Gibbs' wife, no one dared look at her that way again for fear of what Gibbs would do.

The alarm went off at 5 a.m. Gibbs got up first and would let Maggie sleep until 5:30. He got into the shower and was just lathering up his hair when he heard Maggie run into the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. Quickly he rinsed his hair off and turned the taps off before wrapping a towel around his waist. Maggie was throwing up again when he came out.

"That's it. You're calling in sick and going to see your doctor." Gibbs said as he handed her a wash cloth. "I'm going to call Tony and tell him I'll be late."

"You'll do no such thing." Maggie stood up after she felt the need to puke again had passed. "I'm a big girl and can go alone."

"I'm taking you." Gibbs said again as they walked into the bedroom.

Maggie didn't answer him. She picked up her cellphone and called in to the absentee line for teachers.

"I may not get an appointment until later in the day Gibbs." She said as she crawled back under the covers. "It's flu season remember? I'm just gonna go back to sleep and I'll call when the office is open."

Maggie went right back to sleep. Gibbs finished dressing and went to check on Maggie again. She didn't have a fever, which was a good sign he guessed as he pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. Freckles wasn't normally allowed up on the bed, but Gibbs commanded the dog to go and lay down with Maggie. Somehow it made Gibbs feel better.

When Gibbs got back into the office after being out in the field, there was a message from Maggie saying she'd gotten a 5:00 appointment and she'd talk to him when he got home. She told him to pick up dinner in case she was at the doctors longer than expected due to the doctor's schedule. Gibbs stopped to pick up Chinese food on the way home. Maggie's car was parked in the driveway and the bedroom light was on upstairs.

"Maggie?" Gibbs called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Upstairs." Came the reply from the second floor.

Gibbs took the stairs two at a time and walked down to the bedroom. Maggie was sitting in the middle of the bed, an odd expression on her face.

"What did the doctor say? Is it the flu?" he asked as he hung his coat up.

"Nope, not the flu."

"Well what?" Gibbs asked.

"Go look on the bathroom counter."

Gibbs gave her a confused look as he walked into the bathroom. There on the counter were 4 pregnancy tests, each taken. He picked each of them up and read them. He carried one of them to the door and looked over at Maggie.

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant." Maggie nodded.

"I thought…I thought you couldn't get pregnant." Gibbs said.

"Doctors told me that I couldn't, but when I was examined today they ran the blood tests and they came back pregnant. I mean it's been almost 25 years. Not once did I get pregnant after Jamie." Maggie realized she was babbling and that her husband was just staring at her.

"Gibbs, say something. "


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs was dumbfounded at the news. He stood in the bathroom doorway, pregnancy test in one hand, staring at his wife. Maggie was sitting in the middle of the bed, legs crossed, and pillow in her lap and she was tugging at the pillow case waiting for her husband to say something.

"Gibbs, please you're starting to scare me. Say something. Anything. Storm out of the room angry. Standing there staring at me isn't helping." Maggie fought the tears building behind her eyes, but it didn't help and they started to fall.

Gibbs knew he was being an ass, he was just in shock. Seeing Maggie start to cry broke the spell and he moved quickly to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry." He held her and ran his hand up and down her back. "I'm not mad."

Maggie mumbled something into his shoulder.

Gibbs leaned back and brushed her tears away. "Didn't quite get that."

"You're not mad, but are you happy?"

"How do you feel about it?" He deflected the question back to her.

"I'm shocked. I thought it wasn't possible. I mean Jamie is almost 25 and I had such a rough pregnancy with him that the doctors said I probably wouldn't get pregnant again."

"Probably?"

"It never happened Gibbs. James and I tried and it never happened. Then he died and well…"

"What did your lady doctor say?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"She recommended me to a specialist. Someone who deals in high risk pregnancy."

"This will be a high risk pregnancy?"

"I don't know yet Gibbs. Women my age can still have babies safely. It's the pregnancy with Jamie that made her refer me." Maggie paused to catch her breath. "Do you want to come with me?"

Gibbs' smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Tell me when."

"Tomorrow morning."

It wasn't lost on Maggie that Gibbs hadn't said if he was happy or not about the pregnancy. He'd only told her he wasn't angry. Maggie told Gibbs the appointment was at 9am the next morning. He was going to go into work and meet her at the doctor's office. She told Gibbs she wasn't hungry and went to bed early. Gibbs sat in the kitchen alone eating the Chinese food. Well, he was actually picking at it. His appetite was off too. Pushing the container away from him he picked up his beer and took a long sip of it. What was wrong with him? The news wasn't bad news, it was unexpected. After he lost Kelly he never thought of having children again. Okay, his ex-wife Stephanie had a miscarriage when they were in Moscow and he had thought he was Tomas' father, but that wasn't true. Jamie was his step-son and he loved being step-father to the young man. He loved being godfather to Amira and spending time with her.

Gibbs suddenly slapped the back of his own head. Maggie wanted to know if he was happy about the pregnancy. He didn't answer because he didn't know. He heard 'high risk pregnancy' and he got scared. Scared that Maggie could die and right now he'd rather have Maggie alive and well than a baby. That truth scared him too.

Maggie arrived at the doctor's office first. She waited in her car for Gibbs to get there. There was always the chance that a case would happen and he'd have to leave, but he'd texted her when he left the office. Last night he'd come to bed late. When she got up to use the bathroom, she was the lights on in the garage so she knew he was out there working on something. The basement in his old house had always been his go to for escape when he was avoiding or upset. Maggie knew he was doing that again tonight. She had fallen into a fitful sleep before he came to bed. The kitchen was terribly silent the next morning while they sat there; Gibbs drank his coffee while Maggie watched him with envy. No coffee for her now; not the way she drank it before.

"I can have an abortion." Maggie blurted out to Gibbs making him choke on his coffee.

"No." He said when he finally stopped coughing. "Absolutely not."

He hadn't said much more besides kissing her on the forehead and telling her he'd see her at 9. Maggie closed her eyes as she sat in the car waiting. No Iove you, but a kiss on the head. This was the closest they'd come to being upset with each other since they married.

"Hey." Maggie jumped when Gibbs knocked on her window before opening the door. "Were you sleeping?"

Maggie took his hand as she stepped out of the car. "No, just lost in thoughts. You ready?"

"I am if you are." Gibbs threaded his fingers through hers and they walked hand in hand into the doctor's office.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs. I'm Dr. Susannah Richman." The doctor sat down opposite Maggie and Gibbs at her desk. Gibbs thought she looked awful young to be a doctor.

"I know that look Mr. Gibbs, I am old enough to be a doctor and I've been specializing in high risk pregnancies from the start." Dr. Richman smiled at him. "Now let's look at Maggie's records."

Maggie took a deep breath and Gibbs took her hand in his again and squeezed it.

"It says here that you had a complicated pregnancy with your son."

"Yes, I had a hard time getting pregnant with Jamie and I was very sick, terrible morning sickness and then I had complete placenta previa causing Jamie to be born a month early." Maggie confirmed.

Gibbs had no idea what that meant, he made a mental note to find out.

"And you didn't get pregnant again?" the doctor asked while she continued to read over the paperwork.

"No. All my life my periods have been irregular and that continued after Jamie was born. My late husband and I tried, but it just didn't happen."

"Was your late husband ever tested?" the doctor wanted to know.

"Tested? For what?" Maggie was confused.

"You assumed it was just on your part that you couldn't get pregnant, but there is the possibility that it was partially his fault as well. He may have had a low sperm count."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Were they really talking about James' sperm count? He's not the father I am, what does this have to do with anything. Maggie seemed to read his thoughts and squeezed his hand.

"Well there is no way of knowing that now." Dr. Richman continued. "And it has no real bearing on this baby. So, let's do an exam and we'll see where we are."

The doctor got up and led Gibbs and Maggie to an examination room. "Will you be staying?" Dr. Richman's nurse asked Gibbs.

"Yes." Gibbs answered before Maggie told him he could wait outside.

The nurse handed Maggie a gown and handed her a small blanket to cover herself while they waited for the doctor to come back. Maggie slipped into the small bathroom off of the exam room and changed into the gown. Gibbs had never been in an obstetrician's exam room. He took everything in. There was a padded table with stirrups tucked into it at the end. A small sink and cabinets took up an area in the corner and there were diagrams of pregnancies everywhere. Gibbs walked over to a pamphlet holder that advocated the benefits of breast feeding and another on home births and one on water births. He was reading the on water births when Maggie came out of the bathroom.

"You can totally forget that one. I'm hospital and pain killers all the way." Maggie told Gibbs as she stepped up on the small step and sat on the examination table.

"Good." Gibbs put the pamphlet back and looked at Maggie "Who wants to give birth like a dolphin?" His face was complete confusion.

"You weren't around when Shannon had Kelly were you?"

"Deployed. Missed most of the pregnancy too." Gibbs took the small blanket the nurse had given Maggie and placed it over her legs.

"So this is your first time in an exam room?" Maggie didn't expect Gibbs to answer, he looked uncomfortable enough. "But you've delivered a baby, remember?"

"How can I forget? Ziva made me." Gibbs replied remembering that Christmas Eve a few years ago.

A soft knock on the door announced Dr. Richman was ready to do the exam.

"Okay, Mr. Gibbs."

"Just Gibbs is fine." Gibbs told the doctor.

"Okay, Gibbs, why don't you go stand by Maggie's head. Maggie, you can lay back and slip your bottom down to the edge. Good."

Gibbs stood silently and watched as Maggie's feet were put into the stirrups and the doctor sat at a stool at her feet. A bright light was shown down in the area of Maggie's vagina and Gibbs felt a little uncomfortable. Maggie stifled a grin and took her husband's hand. If the door was on his side of the room, he would have bolted.

The doctor pulled out an instrument from a sealed plastic bag and Gibbs watched as the instrument was inserted into Maggie and he heard the clicking after it was in.

"Is that normal? That sound?"

The three women in the room, Maggie, Dr. Richman and the female nurse all smiled at him like he was the village idiot.

"It's perfectly normal Gibbs. I'm making some room so I can try to see how Maggie is doing down there."

"You don't have to tell me anymore." Gibbs shook his head.

Dr. Richman finished her internal exam and ran a tape measure over Maggie's belly. When she finished, she told Maggie to get dressed and meet her back in the office.

"Okay, everything looks completely normal. I'd say you are about 6 weeks along judging from what you have told me and I put your due date…"the doctor took out a little calendar wheel and did some calculations. "Around September."

"And the high risk part of her pregnancy." Gibbs wanted to know.

The doctor looked at Maggie and Gibbs and could see the worry in their faces. "Yes, Maggie had a difficult pregnancy over 20 years ago. But we know about it now and we will watch her closely. Age isn't a big factor any more. Maggie is in exceptional health. As long as she keeps on doing what she's doing than things will be fine."

"Can I still run?" Maggie asked.

"No." Gibbs said.

Dr. Richman laughed. "Actually there is no need for her to change that up now. You're not training for a marathon are you?"

"No, I run to relieve stress. I started about 10 years ago. I try to run at least 4 times a week." Maggie explained.

"Then for now, I see no need to change that. Let's make an appointment for 4 weeks from now. I'll write a prescription for prenatal vitamins and if you have any questions or you need to call me, my number is on the card."

Maggie and Gibbs stood up; each of them took turns shaking the doctor's hand. "I sense some concern on your part." She said to Gibbs. "But this is my field of expertise and I really don't see any reason to worry."

"Thanks again Dr. Richman." Maggie said as they left the office. She and Gibbs walked down the hallway to the front desk. "I can take care of things here if you need to get back to the office."

Gibbs kissed her on the side of the head. "Thanks. I'll drop this off and pick it up on the way home." He said as he took her prescription and walked out of the doctor's office. He shouldn't have left Maggie inside, he should have waited. He should tell her that he was scared; instead he got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Your husband isn't comfortable around ob/gyn offices is he?" The nurse asked as she made Maggie's appointments. "He's a Marine; I don't think he knew what an internal exam was going to be like." Maggie joked with the young girl. But inside, Maggie was hurting. She wanted this child. She wanted Gibbs' child, but what if he really didn't want a baby. Maggie got into her car and drove to the closest book store. Things had changed in 20 years and she needed to catch up on her information.

Gibbs got back to the office around 11. He was bombarded with questions about a case by all three of his agents. He ignored them all as he put his shield and gun in his desk drawer.

"If anyone needs me I'll be with Ducky." He told them and walked to the elevator.

"He didn't hear a word we said." Tony commented.

"Does not look that way." Ziva concurred.

"Does anyone know where he went to this morning?" Tony looked at Ziva and McGee. Both shook their heads.

"If it is something he wants us to know about he will tell us." Ziva told Tony.

"Hello Jethro, what brings you here? I don't have a body of yours." Ducky was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork.

"Is Palmer here?" Gibbs looked around autopsy.

"No, he has gone to lunch." Ducky noticed that Gibbs looked uneasy. "Is there something wrong?"

Gibbs sat down on the stool next to Ducky's desk. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Maggie's pregnant."

Ducky's eyes widened and he smiled at Gibbs; and then he saw the look on Gibbs' face.

"It is yours isn't it?"

Gibbs gave Ducky a look of 'seriously'.

"I had to ask. You look like you aren't happy about the pregnancy."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face.

"We thought she couldn't get pregnant. She has thought that for almost 20 years and then she wasn't feeling well and went to the doctors yesterday and they ran tests. She even did four pregnancy tests of her own. We just came from a high risk pregnancy doctor. She said everything should be fine."

"Jethro, things have changed a lot in the past 20 years. They can even do surgery on a fetus in the womb." Ducky looked at his friend. "But tell me, are you happy. Do you want a baby?"

"Duck, I'm terrified." Gibbs got up and started pacing back and forth. "What if something happens to Maggie? I've already lost a wife and child and I don't think I can do that again."

"Do you want Maggie to continue the pregnancy?"

Gibbs sat back down. "She offered to abort the baby."

"What did you say?"

"I told her no."

"You still haven't answered me. Are you happy about the baby?"

"I'm happy and I'm scared. Duck, I'm in my 50's. I'll be in my 70's by the time the kid graduates college."

Ducky smiled. "Is that what you're really worried about? Your age?"

"Well yeah Ducky. People assume I'm older than I am."

"Jethro sometimes you amaze me." Ducky patted Gibbs on the shoulder and walked over to his sink.

"I haven't told Maggie I'm happy about it yet."

Ducky looked at his friend. "Oh dear Jethro, I think you need to remedy that right away."

"Yeah, you're right Ducky." Gibbs stood to leave. "And can you keep this to yourself for now. We haven't talked about telling people yet."

Ducky pretended to zip his lip to keep the secret. Gibbs smirked and nodded and left autopsy.

Maggie picked up a copy of What To Expect When You're Expecting book at the book store. She also picked up a magazine on pregnancy that had articles on Yoga and working out. She couldn't believe how much things had changed. She'd had friends and co-workers who'd had babies in the past few years, but the things you could buy and do and not do had changed a lot.

Freckles barking at the kitchen door told her Gibbs was home. Maggie put the book and magazine behind the couch cushion. Gibbs walked into the living room and handed Maggie a white rose with a yellow ribbon tied on the stem. Maggie looked at him surprised.

"What is this for?"

Gibbs walked around the couch and sat down next to Maggie. "I've been an ass. You asked me if I was happy about the baby and I didn't answer."

"No you didn't." Maggie took Gibbs hand in hers and looked him in the eye. "Gibbs I need to know if your happy about this. It isn't about me it's about us. If you're not happy I need to know."

Gibbs let go of Maggie's hand and put it on Maggie's belly. His child was growing in there. The child they made together. Maybe it wasn't planned, but it was an unexpected blessing he couldn't ignore.

"Yeah, I'm happy Maggie, but I'm scared too."

Maggie leaned into her husband and kissed him. "I'm scared too, but the doctor told us everything would be okay."

"When the baby is 20 I'll be in my 70's!"

"And I'll be in my 50's." Maggie kissed him again. "We'll be fine Gibbs. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Once the reality of Maggie being pregnant set in, she and Gibbs decided to keep it between the two of them until her first trimester had passed. Maggie wanted to make sure everything was okay with the pregnancy first before letting people know. Gibbs felt guilty that he had talked to Ducky about it. They had promised there would be no secrets between them.

"I told Ducky you were pregnant." Gibbs told Maggie as they lay in bed one night listening to the rain fall on the roof.

Maggie lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. Gibbs reached his hand up and placed it on the side of her face. "I needed to talk to someone and get it all out. I was scared Maggie and …"

Maggie put a finger on his lips. "It's okay. If I'd of needed to talk to someone I'd choose Ducky too." She rested her head back on Gibbs shoulder. "But next time, it's me okay."

*Valentine's Day Week*

"What?" Tony put his hands up. "Why can't I do that?"

"It's wrong Tony. It's Valentine's Day that's why." McGee answered.

"It's a date. I don't have to do the flowers and chocolate for a first date." Tony defended himself.

"Who has a first date on Valentine's Day?" Ziva shook her head.

"I do. That's who. And do YOU have a date Probie?" Tony directed at McGee.

Gibbs sat at his desk, his nose in the paperwork in front of him. Sometimes he really did feel like a High School principal with these three.

"I'm taking Penny out to dinner." McGee smiled.

"Taking your grandmother out to dinner does not count as a Valentine date."

"At least I'm bringing her favorite flowers and chocolate. And what about you Ziva? What are your plans?"

"I am teaching a woman's self-defense class McGee. Thank you for asking."

"So no Valentine for you Ziva?" Tony teased.

"I would rather do something useful Tony." Ziva began but Tony cut her off.

"Teach a bunch of lonely hearts how defend themselves against guys that they can't catch?"

"Sometimes I do not understand you Tony."

"Boss, what about you?" Tony asked. "You and the missus have any plans? First married Valentine's Day and all. I can give you some suggestions if you want. I can pull a few strings at a restaurant. Nice bottle of wine..."

Gibbs gave Tony a look.

"No really Boss." Tony walked over to Gibbs' desk. "I know you're married to my sister and all and that makes you my brother-in-law."

"I know all that DiNozzo." Gibbs turned his attention back to his work.

"Flowers, candy, all that stuff. I can…"

"Get back to work is what you can do." Gibbs told him.

"That's exactly what I can do Boss."

Gibbs shook his head, he knew it was sometimes hard for Tony and the others to keep the lines from crossing, well more Tony than the others; but they did try. He wondered what would happen when they found out Maggie was pregnant. Maggie was 8 weeks along and morning sickness still was an issue. He'd given up his morning coffee at home because he felt bad for Maggie. Going cold turkey from coffee was hard. She could have one cup of decaf a week and she saved it for Sunday mornings and the paper. He had to find creative ways to dodge the question of why he was suddenly double fisting his morning coffee order at the diner.

In terms of telling people about the pregnancy, they had decided to wait until Saint Patrick's Day. Maggie would be through her first trimester and beginning to show. First would be Jamie and then Tony and their fathers. In the meantime; their kitchen addition had added a second story to it. They had a spare room in the house, but Gibbs knew his father would be out there visiting often and Maggie thought Senior may come and stay too, even though Gibbs told her not to keep her hopes up. They were building a room across from theirs that would be the baby's room. Gibbs smiled thinking about that. A baby.

Gibbs got up from his desk to go use the 'head'. Tony watched him walk away.

"Did you see that? He was smiling. A real smile. Just sitting there smiling." Tony couldn't believe it.

"Maybe he was thinking about his plans for Valentine's Day. I mean they have not been married long. He may have something very romantic planned. Candles, music, ooh, maybe even a nice massage." Ziva teased Tony.

Tony put his hands over his ears. "Stop. I'm still suffering from flashbacks of Christmas."

"Tony." McGee began. "What exactly did happen at Christmas? You keep mentioning it bet never tell us what happened."

"What happened was Tony learned to use earplugs when he stays at my house."

Tony cringed, McGee's mouth hung open and Ziva smiled.

*Valentine's Day*

Maggie came home from work carrying a dark purple hydrangea plant in one arm and her bag and keys in the other. Gibbs was crouched in front of the fireplace getting it ready to make steaks.

"Thank you for the hydrangea." Maggie said as he came into the kitchen.

"I thought you'd like something to plant instead of throw away." Gibbs kissed Maggie. "And you don't like roses."

"And I don't like roses." She stepped up on her toes and kissed him again. "Thank you for remembering my favorite flowers."

"My pleasure." Gibbs didn't feel like letting Maggie get away that quickly so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss. He started slowly and by the time he ran his tongue across her lower lip, her hands were around his neck, his under the back of her sweater.

"Wow." Was all Maggie could manage to say.

"What's in the bag?" Gibbs nodded at the bag on the counter. "That for me?" he gave her a mischievous grin.

"No, your gift is upstairs." Maggie picked up the bag he was talking about. "These are from my students." Maggie pulled out mini heart shaped boxes of chocolate, hand drawn cards, and some gift cards to a local coffee chain.

"These are for you." Maggie gave him two hand drawn valentines. "The kids wanted to make them for you."

Gibbs smiled at the pictures with red and pink hearts and his name written in a child's scrawl.

"Tell them thank you for me." He put the papers on the table and eyed the chocolate. "You going to eat those?"

Maggie looked longingly at them. "I'd love to but chocolate is bad for me and the baby. Too much sugar."

Gibbs opened the little box and pulled out one of the caramel ones; Maggie's favorite.

"You could eat just one." He held the chocolate just in front of her mouth.

"Honey, no one can eat just one Valentine chocolate. Never mind those little conversation hearts. I could eat a whole bag of them."

"Guess this is for me." Gibbs popped the chocolate in his mouth. "Steaks will be going on in a few minutes. Potatoes are in the oven. I got you some sparkling water

"How romantic, sparkling water instead of wine or champagne."

"You don't like champagne and junior here;" Gibbs put his hand on Maggie's belly. "Isn't old enough to drink yet."

Maggie liked how Gibbs' face softened when he'd talk about the baby. He'd even taken to reading her pregnancy book too. Every morning he'd watch her take her 'horse pills' as she'd call her vitamins. He made sure she had some form of calcium during the day and had taken it upon himself to make her lunches for her. There were plenty of crackers and ginger ale in the house to help with the nausea. He didn't like the fact she still ran, but she had switched to running at the gym at NCIS to appease him. That way, he was close by if something happened.

After dinner, they sat on the couch, watching the fire burn in the fireplace. Maggie was leaning back in Gibb's arms while he ran his hands through her hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Gibbs asked as he nuzzled Maggie's neck.

"That feels nice." Maggie murmured. "I'm thinking about you."

"Really." Gibbs hands moved from her arms down to the hem of her sweater. "About what?"

"About your present."

"Will I like my present?" he moved his hands up under Maggie's sweater and cupped her breasts. They were beginning to get fuller now and he loved the heaviness of them in his palms.

"I hope so, but if you keep that up." Maggie turned her head so she could find Gibbs' mouth and kissed him. "It'll take the fun out of it."

"Then why don't we take this upstairs then?" Gibbs grabbed Maggie by the hips and pushed her up off the couch. She led him by the hand to their bedroom and to the bed. Gibbs tried to grab at her to pull her down with him, but she shook her head.

"Down to your boxers and on your belly." She told him and went into the bathroom.

Gibbs smirked and did as he was told. He folded his arms and rested his head on them, watching the bathroom door for Maggie to come out.

"Wow." He exclaimed when Maggie came out of the bathroom dressed in a lavender nighty that clung at the top due to her boobs being fuller; and then it flowed out to fall just at the middle of her thighs. With the bathroom light silhouetting her, Gibbs could tell she had on nothing underneath.

"Like?" she asked as she made her way to the bed.

"Yeah." Gibbs took her in from head to toe. "But why am I on my stomach?"

Maggie climbed up on the bed and straddled his backside.

"Because I want to make you nice and relaxed." Maggie explained as she began giving him a massage. She started at his shoulders; working the knots out slowly. Next she moved her way down the long muscles of his back. Gibbs shifted his backside up against Maggie and she gasped.

"Cut that out. You'll break my concentration."

Gibbs just laid there, head on his arms, smiling.

Maggie repositioned herself down by his knees and ran her fingers over his boxer covered butt and down the back of his thighs. Gibbs' back arched at the tickling sensation and Maggie did it again.

"No tickling." He warned from the top of the bed. "I'll get even and you know it."

"Turn over." Maggie knelt up and gave him room to move. She was rewarded with a nice view of the bulge in his boxers. She bit her lower lip and let her eyes roam slowly up to his.

"Massage done?" he asked his voice husky with desire. He didn't care if she was done or not, he wanted her now.

Maggie moved back up to straddle Gibbs' thighs, just below where he really wanted her to be. She reached up and traced her fingers down his chest from his collar bone to the top of his boxers. His breathing was getting heavier; he didn't want to keep his hands off of her any longer. He touched her thighs with his fingertips and rubbed the delicate material of her slip.

"I want to rip this off you." He said between gritted teeth.

Maggie shook her head no. She moved his hands away and took the hem and slowly pulled it up her body and over her head. Gibbs gasped at the sight above him. He tried to sit up but Maggie pushed him back down. Slowly she hooked her fingers under the elastic in his boxers and slid them down over his erection, down his thighs, slowly all the time looking him in the eye, and tossed them on to the floor.

There were no words spoken as he took her hand and guided her back up his body and let her take him in her hand to guide him into her body. Maggie tossed her head back when she sank completely on to him, burying him in her body. Gibbs grabbed her hips and held her still while he looked at her. Her hair falling down her back, her breasts full and begging for his attention. He let her set the pace as she began to ride, slowly at first and then as he began to move up into her, her rhythm increased. He pulled his body up, one hand bracing behind him and took the rhythm over. Maggie called his name out once and began grinding down against him as the intense sensations took over. Gibbs waited for her to open her eyes and look at him. She kissed him softly and nodded her head. With a quick movement, Maggie was on her back, Gibbs above moving in and out of her until his release had him grunting out her name.

"That wouldn't. Didn't ….couldn't hurt the baby could it?" Gibbs said as he spooned behind Maggie.

"No. You saw the book. We can have sex up to the very end of the pregnancy. The bigger I get the more fun we can have finding new positions."

"Mmm. Look forward to that."


	4. Chapter 4

*The Reveal*

Maggie was now three months pregnant and beginning to show. Nothing in her closet seemed to fit right any more.

"Just go buy something that fits." Gibbs said as he finished dressing for work. "Wear one of my shirts."

"Oh, yeah, like that won't scream 'Hi, I'm pregnant, I have to wear my husband's clothes.' "Maggie finally found a pair of khakis that gave her some wiggle room and a button down shirt she could wear untucked.

"So, maybe it's time we let everyone in on the secret." Gibbs walked over to Maggie and hugged her from behind. "It's only a matter of time now that I've put you on my insurance. Someone is going to notice the bills from Dr. Richman's office and put two and two together."

"Okay, how do you want to do this? Do you want to call your dad tonight? I can invite Jamie over. Tony too. "

"You sound worried about telling Jamie." Gibbs commented.

"I am. I don't know how he'll feel having a brother or sister so much younger than him." Maggie finished dressing and turned to her husband. "Speaking of that, do you have a preference?"

"On who to tell first?" Gibbs teased.

Maggie threw a pillow from the bed at him. "Smart ass."

Gibbs stopped Maggie from making the bed and made her sit beside him. "Only that he or she is healthy. That you and the baby will be fine."

"So when time comes, and I have the ultrasound, do you want them to tell us?"

"Nope. I want to be surprised." He gave her a quick kiss. "Okay."

"Okay."

"Yeah Dad, I know." Gibbs sat in his car at the NCIS lot. "It was really a surprise too."

"Son; I'm so happy for you both. Is there anything you need? I can come up and help out. Do things around the house so Maggie can rest."

Gibbs laughed at how excited his father sounded.

"I think maybe when it's closer to the due date. I'll need someone here to keep an eye on her so that she does take it easy."

"Doc says she'll be fine right." Jackson wanted to know.

"She can still run when she wants too. She's in great health and the baby is doing well too."

"You tell her people yet?"

Gibbs knew his father meant Tony and Senior.

"We're telling Jamie and Tony next and then she'll try to track her father down."

There was silence on the line.

"Dad, you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Leroy, I adored Kelly, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah Dad, I do."

"I don't want to lessen her place in my heart. I'll still love her as much as I do this new young'un."

"I know dad. I will too."

Maggie called Jamie and Tony and invited them to dinner on St. Patrick's Day. Next to Thanksgiving Dinner, St. Patrick's Day dinner was her favorite to cook. The only problem this year, the strong smell of boiling corned beef and cabbage was making her nauseous.

"Smells good." Gibbs commented as he came into the kitchen with fresh Irish bread from the bakery.

"If you say so." Maggie replied as she put the lid back on the large pot that held potatoes, carrots, cabbage and corned beef. "Personally, it's killing me."

"Open the window." Gibbs said and realized she already had. "It won't be much longer." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't know Gibbs. I don't remember being this sensitive to smells before. Everything is just stronger."

"Thank God I don't wear cologne. But I did notice you stopped wearing your perfume."

"I love my perfume, but even the tiniest just makes me gag. It should pass soon. I kind of miss lighting my Yankee candles."

It took him a little while to adjust to that, to having scented candles in the house, when he moved in with Maggie. Fortunately, Maggie's taste in candles didn't go the flowery route. She liked the nature scents and he grew to like them too.

"Hello Hello! Happy St. Patrick's Day!" Tony called out from the front door. Tony came into the kitchen carrying a bouquet of green tipped carnations and a 6-pack of Guinness Beer.

"For you Mags." Tony handed the flowers to Maggie and kissed her on the cheek.

"And for you Boss." He handed the beers to Gibbs. "Smells good. I may not be Irish, but I love when my sister makes boiled dinner." Tony looked at Maggie who was putting the flowers in a vase. Maggie had on leggings and a sweater on. "Mags, married life must agree with you. Look like you've put on a few pounds."

Tony turned away from Maggie and Gibbs grabbed her wrist before she hit her brother with the spoon in her hand.

"So, when's Jamie getting here? He called me this morning and told me he was bringing a guest."

Maggie gave Gibbs a panicked look. "What kind of guest?"

"The female kind I believe. He met her at Quantico. That's all he told me."

"More than he told me Tony." Maggie muttered.

"You always cook too much, besides, I think he worried if you knew a head of time, you'd go all "mom" on him."

"What does that mean? I am his mother." Maggie stood with her hands on her hips.

Tony pointed at her. "That, what you're doing there. Jamie thought that the element of surprise may work for him."

Gibbs was reaching for his cell phone to call Jamie and tell him to ditch the date when Jamie's car pulled up in front of the house. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Why did his step-son choose today to bring a girl to meet the family? Why the hell couldn't Jamie at least have called him and clued him in?

"Hey Mom…Gibbs." Jamie called from the front door.

"In here Jamie." Gibbs answered. He put his hands on Maggie's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Jamie walked into the kitchen followed by a very pretty young woman.

"Mom, Gibbs, I'd like you to meet Private Amanda D'Amato." Jamie looked from one woman to the other. "Amanda, this is my Mom Maggie and my stepfather Jethro, but you can call him Gibbs."

"Nice to meet you Private." Gibbs shook Amanda's hand.

"You too Sir." Amanda replied then shook Maggie's hand. "Mrs. Gibbs, I apologize for barging in on your dinner. Jamie insisted that I come. I told him he should check first. I hope it's not an imposition Ma'am."

Maggie looked at the young Marine. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail; she had olive skin and dark eyes and wore no makeup. Amanda stood close to 5 inches taller than Maggie. From the look on Jamie's face when he looked at Amanda, he was very much taken with this girl.

"No, it's not an imposition. And please, call me Maggie."

"And I'm very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. Also known as Jamie's Uncle Tony." Tony turned on the charm as he shook Amanda's hand.

"Nice to meet you Sir. Jamie has told me about you." Amanda smiled back.

Tony put his arm around his nephew's shoulder. "All good I'm sure."

Amanda just smiled and nodded before turning to Maggie. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, you're a guest." Maggie began.

"Please, I insist." Amanda was obviously trying to make a good impression.

"Okay then, you can slice the Irish bread and Jamie, put out the butter and vinegar." Maggie instructed them.

Tony put out the plates while Gibbs drained the pot with the dinner in it. He took the meat out and set it on a platter to cut while Maggie brought the bowl of potatoes, carrots and cabbage to the table. The smell was really getting to her and she tried hard to hide it.

"You okay Mags? You don't look too good." Tony's face showed concern for his sister.

"I'm good Tony." Maggie told him. "Can you grab the pepper from the counter?"

The meal was served and everyone sat down. Tony opened the Guinness' and handed them out.

"I'm good Tony." Maggie turned her beer down.

"You must be sick Mags, you never turn beer down. You barely have any food on your plate. You coming down with something?"

"Tony, leave Mom alone. I'll eat what she doesn't want." Jamie smiled.

Maggie picked at her food. She wasn't sure how they were going to tell Jamie and Tony their news with Amanda there. She was lost in her own thoughts when Jamie tried to get her attention.

"Mom."

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I was telling you about Amanda's work."

"I'm sorry Amanda, you work at Quantico right?"

"I work at Hochmuth Hall; for Intelligence Activity. We gather specific information and services for the Marines. I work mostly in training and education."

"Do you teach?" Gibbs wondered.

"No Sir. I help with the training side. I do the background checks on the Marines who want specialty training. "

"Sounds like Probie to me." Tony said between mouthfuls of potatoes.

"Probie?" Amanda questioned.

"Agent McGee. He works with my husband and Tony at NCIS." Maggie clarified. "He's a bit of a computer genius."

"Degrees in Biomedical Engineering and computer forensics." Gibbs added.

"I've heard of Agent McGee. He worked in Cyber Crimes a few years ago. I'd love to meet him. I've even read his book."

Tony couldn't believe Amanda was a fan of McGee's and Jamie looked somewhat jealous about it.

"I'm sure I could arrange that." Gibbs hid his smile seeing the obvious jealousy on the other two men's faces.

"How did you two meet?" Maggie wanted to know.

"I fixed his computer." Amanda told her.

"I bet you did." Tony said under his breath, but loud enough for Gibbs to hear and head slap him. Amanda's hand froze as she was bringing her fork to her mouth.

"Don't worry. They've been doing that forever." Maggie explained and Amanda just nodded.

"My lap top didn't take to the Windows 8 upgrade and it was messing things up all the time and one of my buddy's dates a friend of Amanda's and told me to call her." Jamie put his fork down and rubbed his hand up and down Amanda's back. "And the rest is history."

They talked about Maggie's students, Amanda's work and Jamie's work at Quantico. Maggie learned that Amanda was originally from Arizona and her family was still there. She had an older brother and 2 younger sisters. She was very close to them all.

"Looks like your addition is coming along nicely." Tony commented making Maggie's head snap up.

"What?"

"The addition. To the kitchen." Tony pointed over to where the room had been framed on the outside. "Looks like you're adding to the second floor too."

"Across from our bedroom. You can stay there next time Tony." Gibbs kidded Tony.

"I'll stick to the couch. Thank you."

"When are they breaking through to here?" Jamie asked.

"Soon. Next week I think." Maggie answered.

"You doing any of the work Gibbs?" Jamie inquired. He knew his step father loved doing any type of work with that, only he didn't like to use power tools. "Gibbs once built a boat in his basement." Jamie told Amanda.

"Like a model?" she asked.

"No full sized." Tony told her. "You should have seen it. It was beautiful. Named it after his daughter."

"I didn't know you have a step-sister." Amanda said to Jamie and noted that the others had become quiet.

"I don't." Jamie looked at Gibbs. "She died when she was young." Jamie knew the story, his mother had told him. He and Gibbs never talked about Kelly, but once when he was out in the garage, he saw the box with pictures of her in it.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Amanda said judging by the sudden quiet at the table.

"You didn't." Gibbs stood up and brought his plate to the sink. "Anyone want another?" Gibbs took a beer out of the fridge.

Tony took the offer and Gibbs brought Maggie more sparkling water. Tony was intrigued now. His investigator mode swung into action. Maggie wasn't drinking any beer at all and he knew she loved Guinness. She also loved boiled dinner and she barely touched anything but a small part of the meat and some carrots. He looked over at her stove. Maggie always had a candle burning. Maggie loved Yankee Candles. He always gave Maggie a gift card to Yankee Candle for her birthday. She always had a candle burning. Maggie looked tired too. It even looked like she'd put on some weight and that wasn't Maggie. She was super careful about her health and loved the feeling she got from working out. Tony thought about it all for a few minutes and slowly it dawned on him. The last time Maggie didn't drink Guinness and looked tired and couldn't stand candles was when she was pregnant with Jamie.

Gibbs sat at the table drinking his beer. He could see the wheels working in Tony's head. The minute he put things together he looked from Gibbs to Maggie and back to Gibbs again.

"Tony, can you help me grab some more wood outside. It looks like rain later." Gibbs nodded his head to the door and walked towards it.

"Yeah, sure Boss." Tony put his napkin down, stopped next to Maggie and started to say something in her ear.

"Today Tony." Gibbs ordered.

"He always like that?" Amanda asked after seeing Gibbs order Tony around. "He is family, why does he treat him like they are still at work?"

Maggie knew why Gibbs had pulled Tony outside and now she had to find a way to tell her son.

"Gibbs." Tony reached the garage behind Gibbs. "Is Maggie pregnant?"

Gibbs squared his shoulders and looked Tony straight in the eye. He was expecting Tony to have a negative reaction. "Yeah, she is." He answered and waited.

Tony smiled broadly. "Really? After all these years! That's awesome Boss. Congratulations." Tony surprised Gibbs by hugging him.

Gibbs stepped back and looked at Tony. This was not the reaction he expected. Tony saw that.

"Really Gibbs, I'm thrilled. You're amazing with kids. Maggie's amazing with kids, she's a great mom. When is she due?"

"Around September."

"Have you told Senior yet? He'll be thrilled."

"Maggie wanted to wait til we told you and then she'd try to get in touch with him." Gibbs explained.

Tony's eyes widened and he yelled aha. "That's what the room is for on the second floor. For the baby."

"Yup." Gibbs nodded.

"You know Gibbs, I'd make an amazing Godfather." Tony said in his best Godfather impression.

"We haven't gotten that far yet Tony."

"You telling Jamie tonight?"

"That was the plan, but him bringing his dinner date threw your sister a little bit." Gibbs admitted.

"Let's go and tell him."

Gibbs and Tony walked to the back door and heard the yelling. Gibbs took the steps two at a time and burst into the kitchen as Maggie sat with tears in her eyes as Jamie was yelling.

"How could you! Could you be any more selfish? You could die. How many times did you tell me that you almost died with me? Is having a child with Gibbs more important than being here for me?"

Gibbs and Tony were struck silent at Jamie's outburst. Jamie grabbed Amanda and pulled her out the door and slammed it behind him. Gibbs started after his stepson, but Jamie wouldn't stop. He got into the car and screeched off. When he got back into the kitchen, Tony was holding Maggie as she cried.

"I never thought he'd be upset Tony." Maggie sniffled.

"He'll come around Mags." Tony said as he looked at Gibbs. At least he hoped his nephew would come around.

Gibbs tried unsuccessfully to reach Jamie several times during the night. Maggie had gone to bed obviously upset. No matter how hard he tried, Gibbs couldn't see both sides. He understood Jamie was scared, but he could have kept it together and talked to him about it instead of upsetting Maggie. Gibbs didn't want Maggie to be upset; it wasn't good for her or the baby. The only good thing was Maggie had a doctor's appointment the next day and he'd feel better with a good report.

"You certainly are chipper this morning." Ziva commented seeing Tony's smile as he came off the elevator.

"That I am. That I am."

"Would you like to share this happiness with us?" she asked.

"Not til the Boss gets here." Tony put his coat over the divider and sat down at his desk.

"The Boss is already here." Gibbs commented coming around the corner.

"Can I tell them Boss? Or do you want the honors?" Tony followed Gibbs to his desk.

"Call Abby up first. Don't think she'd want to hear this second hand."

Tony picked up Gibbs' phone and told Abby to come up. "Ducky?" Tony held the phone to his ear.

"Already knows."

"Really? Huh. Man can keep a secret." Tony mused.

"That's why he knew already." Gibbs shuffled some papers on his desk. He was curious as to the reaction the others were going to have.

"What is this secret?" Ziva and McGee joined Tony in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Secrets? Who's keeping secrets?" Abby demanded when she got to the desk.

"Apparently Tony is." McGee commented.

"Oh no dear Elf Lord, it is not I who is keeping the secret." Tony grinned. "Drumroll please."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs warned.

"Okay Boss, here goes." Tony turned to Abby, Ziva and McGee. "Maggie and Gibbs are expecting."

Three jaws dropped open and three sets of eyes were wide as they looked at Gibbs. He looked up to see their faces.

"What? Didn't think I had it in me?" he smirked.

The silence broken, Abby jumped up and down and ran over behind Gibbs and wrapped her arms around him. "You're going to be an awesome Daddy."

McGee congratulated Gibbs. "That's great Boss. When's the baby due?"

"September."

"How is Maggie feeling?" Ziva asked.

"Better than the first few weeks." Gibbs admitted.

"I take it the good news has been revealed." Ducky joined them in the bull pen.

"You knew?" Abby looked at Ducky. "You never said anything!"

Ducky bowed his head. "A gentleman keeps his promises."

Gibbs let Ziva hug him and McGee shook his hand.

"Hey, what about the Uncle to be. Don't I get any congratulations?" Tony stood with his arms apart.

"Change a few diapers and then we'll talk." Gibbs sat back down. "Now back to work."

Abby and Ducky went back downstairs, McGee and Ziva to their respective desks.

"Boss, did you ever get in touch with Jamie?" Tony leaned forward and whispered quietly.

"Nope."

"Do you want me to go and talk to him? It's quiet around here. Maybe it'll be easier for him to talk to me." Tony offered.

Gibbs thought about it for a moment. Jamie had been close to Tony for a long time; maybe he'd open up to his uncle.

"Go. Be back in an hour."

"Got it Boss."


	5. Chapter 5

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony presented his badge and ID to the corpsman at the door. "I'm looking for Lance Corporal Jamie Sullivan."

"Over in mechanics." The corpsman told him.

Tony walked over to the garage area where jeeps were left when they needed maintenance. Jamie's specialty was explosives, but sometimes, when he was frustrated or needed to think, Jamie liked to work on cars. A trait he inherited from his father. Judging from the way Jamie left the night before, Jamie must be very stressed out. Tony walked over to where his nephew was bending over the engine of a jeep.

"Looking for bombs?" Tony said as he came up behind Jamie.

"Jesus Uncle Tony, you scared the hell out of me."

"Don't let Gibbs hear that I snuck up on a Marine. He'll never let you live it down."

Jamie made a dismissive noise and picked up a rag to wipe his hands.

"That why you're hear Uncle Tony? Gibbs send you?"

Tony looked at his nephew. He wondered when the skinny kid with freckles had disappeared and become a muscled Marine. If Tony was going to get through to him, he had to treat him like a man, not a kid.

"You were pretty lousy to your Mom last night."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the floor.

"So you don't care that your mother cried herself to sleep last night?"

"She's got Gibbs. She'll be fine." Jamie pouted.

"Listen Marine. Stop acting like the 5 year old brat you used to be when you couldn't get something you wanted." Tony got in Jamie's face. "Your mother is pregnant and you are acting like a spoiled brat. She needs you to be happy for her and Gibbs."

"And what if I'm not!" Jamie stood nose to nose with Tony. "She told me she almost died when she had me. What if this time she does? Then where does that leave me?"

"With a little brother or sister who will need you and a stepfather who would need you too."

"And what if I don't need them?"

"Then you'll be all alone and regret that you were ever this much of a brat to your mother."

Tony held his stance and watched a range of emotions wash over Jamie until Jamie slouched back to lean against the jeep.

"I don't want my mother to take the chance. She's too old anyways."

Tony laughed and leaned next to Jamie against the jeep.

"I dare you to say that to her face."

Jamie snuck a look at Tony. "She'd have my hide."

"No kidding."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Look Jamie. Yes, when your mother had you, she had a tough pregnancy. In the end, you were fine, maybe a little puny, and kind of wrinkly looking."

"Gee thanks Uncle Tony." Jamie elbowed him.

"But she was fine. And that was almost 25 years ago. Your mom is in great health, the doctors even said so. Things have come a long way since then. But it would really help if you'd go see her and apologize for what you said."

"I'll call her later."

"No." Tony cut his nephew off. "You will go see your mother in person. Man up. Be a Marine."

Jamie nodded his head. "You're right."

"I know I'm right. Now tell me more about this hot girlfriend of yours. You seal the deal yet?"

It was a warm March night and Gibbs convinced Maggie they should go out to eat. They went to Amici's in Georgetown. Maggie loved their cayenne steak and had her first official craving for it.

"You'll regret the heartburn you'll have later." Gibbs said as he held the door open for her.

"Maybe, but the baby wants it." She smiled at him and took his hand as they walked through the parking lot.

"That going to be the party line now? The baby wants it? "Gibbs teased.

"So it won't work when I say the baby wants to fool around?"

Gibbs made a face at her. "That doesn't sound right."

"You're right." Maggie agreed. "It doesn't."

"But if you say you want to, then I'm all in." Gibbs held the door open for her. There was a method to Gibbs madness. After Tony got back and filled him in on what happened with Jamie, Jamie called. He wanted to know if Gibbs and Maggie would join him for dinner. Gibbs agreed as long as Jamie came alone.

"It's not like I don't like Amanda, but I think this time, it needs to be just us. Just family."

"Your party is already at the table." The waitress smiled at Gibbs and Maggie.

"Party?" Maggie asked.

"That would be me Mom."

Jamie stood up and kissed his Mom on the cheek.

"That's if you wouldn't mind me eating crow for dinner."

Maggie reached up and pulled her son into a hug. "As long as it's cooked well." Maggie whispered in his ear.

The three of them sat down at a small table and ordered drinks and appetizers.

"Do you want to tell me what's got you so upset about the baby?"

Jamie sipped his beer and looked into the foam on the glass sliding down the inside.

"I was afraid something would happen to you." He confessed. "And I was mad at Gibbs for getting you pregnant."

Maggie reached out and covered her sons hand with hers.

"Jamie, don't you think Gibbs and I researched all the possibilities? My doctor is a specialist. She says everything will be fine. And I'm 45, not over the hill you know."

Jamie nodded.

"This may not have been planned but it is a blessing. I'm doing everything that they tell me to and will take every precaution they say."

"Like no more running?" Jamie asked.

"See. Even he agrees." Gibbs smirked.

"Seriously. The two of you." Maggie laughed. "I'm not going to wrap myself up in a cocoon and come out with the baby in September."

"Will you stop working?" Jamie asked. "I mean the baby is due in September and that is when school starts and all."

"I haven't really thought about it yet. I just want to get through to the last day of school and then see what happens."

The waiter came and took Maggie's order and Gibbs and Jamie split a pizza.

"Mom, you'll regret that later." Jamie commented.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "The two of you. Honestly. And don't tell Abby what I ordered.

Gibbs looked at her quizzically.

"Abby sent me a three page email earlier, must have been after you told them. She congratulated me and then went on and on about advancements in obstetrics and gave me a list of food that is good for pregnant women. And a list of products to avoid."

"Why'd she email you?" Jamie asked.

"She said she didn't want to distract me at work."

"That's Abs for you." Gibbs smiled. "And the rest of them? I know they did something."

Maggie smiled. "Ziva left a message congratulating me and telling me there was pregnant yoga class at her gym. Ducky sent a lavender plant."

"I was wondering where that came from." Gibbs had seen it on the back porch.

"Lavender is supposed to help you sleep. He said it would be good to have for the baby."

"Do you want to know what you're having?" Jamie wanted to know.

"No. I want it to be a surprise. We want it to be a surprise." Maggie corrected herself.

"Can I know? I mean the doctor can tell me and I'll keep it a secret."

"No. You don't keep secrets well. You never have." Maggie laughed.

Over dinner they talked about Jamie's job, more about Amanda and about the plans for the addition to the house.

"Are you making anything? I mean for the baby?" Jamie asked Gibbs.

"Maybe. I won't tell you. You can't keep a secret." Gibbs teased him.

Maggie excused herself from the table to use the ladies room. When she was washing her hands, a woman appeared next to her at the sink. Maggie made eye contact with the woman in the mirror. The woman was staring at her.

Maggie nodded her head. "Hello."

The woman just looked at her. Well, nice chatting with you; Maggie said to herself and turned to leave.

"You must be wife number 5." The woman said.

"Excuse me?" Maggie said stunned as she turned to face the woman.

"Tobias told me Leroy had married again. He forgot to tell me Leroy was going to be a father too."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Maggie was getting angry at this woman.

"I'm wife number 2."

Maggie looked at the tall red headed woman. This was who Gibbs married after Shannon. The one who married Tobias too.

"You're Diane."

Maggie didn't say anything else to Diane. Instead she turned on her heel and left the bathroom. Gibbs could see the look on Maggie's face and stood up.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" Gibbs had his hand on Maggie's belly.

"No. I just ran into Diane in the ladies room."

"Diane? My ex-wife?" Gibbs looked over Maggie's shoulder to see Diane walking towards them.

"Hello Leroy. I guess congratulations are in order."

"Diane." Gibbs said flatly. "I see you've met my wife Maggie. This is my stepson Jamie."

"And you have a stepson too. Isn't that nice. A readymade family."

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"You should get used to that Maggie. The silent he doesn't say anything Gibbs. He'll show up sooner or later and you'll end up in the I can't replace Shannon ex-wives club."

"Diane that's enough." Gibbs told Jamie to walk Maggie to the car while he paid the check. He hated to waste a good pizza so he brought the tray up to the front and asked them to wrap it and he paid the check. While he waited, he saw some fresh made cannoli's in a case and asked for 4 of them to be added to his bill.

"Does Tobias know you're going to be a father again?" Diane followed him to the front of the restaurant.

"Yes." Gibbs said as he thanked the cashier for the box of cannolis.

"And no one wanted to tell me."

Gibbs turned to face Diane. "Why would I make sure you knew? There is no reason for me to tell you."

"I just thought…"

The cashier gave Gibbs back his credit card, Diane noticed that Shannon's picture wasn't in its usual spot. She put her hand out to stop him from closing the wallet. Where Shannon's picture used to be there was one of him and Maggie from their wedding day.

"Guess she won't be joining the ex-wives club." Diane moved her hand away.

"No. No she won't."

Maggie was leaning against Gibb's truck talking to Jamie while they waited for him.

"Please tell me the left overs are for me." Jamie eyeballed the pizza box.

"No. They're for me. You can take a slice to go."

"Gee thanks." Jamie opened the box to see two slices already wrapped in foil. He gave his mother a hug and kiss and held the door for her to climb into the truck.

"Thanks Gibbs." Jamie hugged his stepfather.

"Any time."

Gibbs got into the truck and started the engine.

"So, I shouldn't expect a baby gift from Diane should I?" Maggie asked.

Gibbs smiled. "Nope."


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie always knew that Gibbs' job would come first. It's not like he had the type of desk job where he could leave whenever he wanted. Well if they weren't working a case, he could. But today, they were knee deep in a double murder. It was consuming him; they couldn't catch a break on this case. She knew Gibbs would rather be at home with her at night, but she understood that he had to work late to catch the killer. Today was one of those days she wished he didn't have to be at work. Last night the team had to fly out to Camp Pendleton in California. Vance didn't give him the option of sending two of the team members. He told Gibbs it had to be him. Maggie knew Gibbs wouldn't defy a direct order, but he was going to miss the first ultrasound. But being the planner he was, Gibbs took McGee with him. McGee had an iPhone and she could send the images right to his phone for Gibbs to see.

The thought of Gibbs trying to work a smart phone made her smile as she sat in the waiting room. He wouldn't get rid of his trusty flip phone. She knew there was a continuous stock pile of them in the bullpen filing cabinet. Tony joked they had gotten a bulk deal on them. So the plan was, she'd have the ultrasound, the doctor would email the images to her and she would send them on to Gibbs in California.

The technician called Maggie's name and they went into the small room where the ultrasound would be done.

"Sir, you can't go in there." Maggie and the technician heard the nurse telling someone in the hallway.

"Trust me. I'm a Federal Agent, and Mrs. Gibbs is my sister."

Maggie heard Tony in the hallway and told the technician that it was okay to let Tony in. The technician went and got Tony.

"You could have called to tell me you were going to crash my ultrasound." Maggie told Tony as she made herself comfortable on the padded table.

"A last minute call. Gibbs really wanted to be here and he didn't want you to go alone." Tony smiled at the pretty brunette technician as she sat back down at the ultrasound machine and entered Maggie's information.

"And you volunteered." Maggie took her brothers hand and squeezed it.

"Actually he wanted Ziva to go; he thought it would freak me out. But I've seen autopsies, dead bodies, car wrecks. How bad could this be?"

The technician gave Tony an odd look.

"My brother works for NCIS. He's not some kind of nut job." Maggie assured the girl.

"Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." He shook the girls hand and gave her the killer smile he saved for when he met pretty women. "I'm Maggie's younger and single brother."

Maggie rolled her eyes. Her brother could truly lay it on when he wanted too. The technician helped Maggie roll her jeans down below her belly and Maggie lifted her shirt.

"I'm not going to see any more of you am I?" Tony worried.

"Only my insides, but outside wise, this is it." Maggie flinched when the jell was put on.

"Sorry, it's a little cold at first."

"I thought that would have changed over the years." Maggie commented.

Tony and Maggie watched the screen as the technician moved the ultrasound wand over Maggie's belly. She took measurements of the baby and pointed out the heart, which was beating nicely, the lungs, the stomach and the spine.

"Do you want to know what you are having?"

Maggie said no at the same time Tony said yes.

"Tony, Gibbs and I decided we don't want to know."

"But I'll keep it a secret, you can look away and she can point it out to me."

"I don't think so Tony." Maggie told her brother.

"Well it looks like the baby is shy." The technician pointed out that it was curled up so that its sex was covered.

"Well that stinks." Tony said with disappointment.

Maggie watched as the 3D imaging moved to show the baby's face. She started to tear up. This little person was inside her.

"It looks like Gibbs." Tony stared at the screen.

"Looks like it's ready to head slap you too." Maggie laughed at the way the baby's hand was positioned.

"I need to do a couple lower ultrasounds." The technician said as she printed out the images. "You may want to leave the room." She said to Tony.

"Why?"

Maggie knew what they were going to do next; the doctor had explained it to her at the last visit.

"Um, this ultrasound is done from the inside." Maggie tried to be diplomatic.

"I don't understand…..whoa….." Tony said when he saw the long cylindrical ultrasound wand come out. "That looks like a ….."

"It goes inside for them to check my placenta and make sure it's behaving."

When the tech pulled out a condom to slip over the wand, Tony turned and left the room.

Maggie came outside to meet Tony in the waiting room 20 minutes later.

"Everything okay?" he asked. He couldn't read Maggie's face.

"Yeah. Everything is good."

"Why do you look so…."

"I hate having that done. I feel so violated." She gave a shudder.

Tony put his arm around Maggie's shoulder and kissed her on the temple. "How about I take my big sister to lunch. I'll even pay."

"Well then, just remember I'm a pregnant woman eating for two."

On the other side of the country, Gibbs sat with McGee in a conference room at Camp Pendleton going over their notes from the interviews they had done that morning. McGee felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket and took it out.

"Is it from Maggie?" he asked his agent.

McGee didn't answer, he clicked on the link that Maggie had texted him and before it came up, he handed the phone to Gibbs.

Gibbs slipped his glasses and looked at the phone. There in 3D sepia and black was the image of their child.

"Just swipe your finger across the screen to go to the next image Boss." McGee told him.

Gibbs did as he was instructed and saw images of the baby's feet, hands, close up of the face and the entire body. McGee walked around the table to see the pictures.

"Wow Boss, it's almost like the baby is already here. Look at how clear those pictures are."

Gibbs was speechless.

"Did she find out what it is?" McGee asked.

"No. We want to wait." Gibbs looked at the pictures again. "Hey Tim, can you print these out?"

McGee smiled. "All set up for that." He walked over to his bag and pulled out a small printer and some photo paper.

"What's all that?" Gibbs watched as McGee took his laptop and connected the small printer with a USB cord.

"Call it a gift from Abby." McGee took his phone back for a second and typed in the link that Maggie sent him. "She wanted you to have something better than a phone picture to look at."

McGee called the images up on his screen and Gibbs walked around. Seeing them on a bigger screen was even more amazing. In a few minutes Gibbs had the five images Maggie had sent him printed out and spread out on the table in front of him.

"Boss….." McGee started to ask Gibbs something.

"Go ahead, send them." Gibbs knew the rest of the team was waiting to see what Baby Gibbs looked like. "Don't forget to send them to Jamie too."

"What about your dad?"

Gibbs looked at McGee. "My father doesn't have the Internet."

"Actually Boss, he does. He got a laptop after he found out about the baby."

"How do you know this and I don't?" Gibbs was astonished.

"Who is he going to call about this kind of stuff? Me or you? I told him where to go, what to get and then called the store ahead of time and set up a one on one class with the Geek Squad and they showed him all he needed to know."

"The Geek Squad?"

"Computer techs at Best Buy. Your dad is pretty good at all this stuff. He's even on IM. That's instant …"

"I know what IM is McGee." Gibbs looked back down at those pictures. Maybe he should start to catch up to his father he thought and in five seconds he decided he'd made it this far, why change now.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't do it Gibbs. I can't."

"Yes you can Maggie. Just take a deep breath." Gibbs put his hands on Maggie's shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"I know I said I'd try, but I can't do it. It's just too damn big."

Gibbs smirked.

"It's not that big Maggie, just try. Take a deep breath, close your eyes and try. Come on I know you can."

Maggie squared her shoulders, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She exhaled slowly and opened her eyes.

"Nope, still can't do it."

Gibbs dropped his chin down on to Maggie's head. She was trying; he knew how hard this was for her. It was hard for him too. It was the last thing he wanted to be doing on a Saturday afternoon, but here they were, standing in the middle of a car lot, looking at a mini-van.

"Gibbs, come on. It's a mini-van." Maggie turned to face her husband. "I said I'd give the jeep up, but I can't do the mini-van thing."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow and looked down at Maggie. She was now five months pregnant and the reality of their cars began to set in. Maggie told Gibbs flat out she wouldn't let him get rid of the Dodge Challenger, that was his dream car, and they needed the truck because – well as Maggie saw it – they'd had a lot of fun in that truck. Her Jeep wasn't a good family car, so she'd offered to trade it in.

"I'll go for an SUV; the Volvo over there is nice." Maggie pleaded. "But I hated having a minivan before and I really don't want one now."

Gibbs kissed Maggie's pinched forehead.

"Good, that's the one I already bought."

Maggie socked Gibbs in the stomach for stringing her along like that.

"It's not nice to tease a pregnant lady like that."

"I know, but I couldn't help it. Tony and Jamie both told me how much you hated mini-vans. I wanted to see what you'd do." Gibbs put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the black Volvo XC70 with grey interior.

"Keys are in it, paperwork was taken care of Friday."

"How'd you manage that? I had my car on Friday at school."

"Your brother has an amazing amount of connections." Gibbs opened the passenger door and let Maggie in.

"You're driving?" she" asked him. Gibbs just dangled the keys and smiled at her.

"Happy Mother's Day" Jamie greeted his Mom who was sitting on the back patio enjoying the nice weather. "Where's Gibbs?"

"Not really sure." Maggie confessed. "I got kind of hormonal with him this morning. I feel bad, but I can't help it. I feel like I swallowed a beach ball."

"Mom, you look great, from the back you can't tell you're pregnant. Until you walk." Jamie sat down across from her at the table."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maggie's voice got angry.

"Careful son, don't go where you're going." Gibbs came out the kitchen door carrying two coffees and a bag from the diner with him.

"What?" Jamie was confused. "I was going to say that she's waddling."

Maggie's eyes grew wide. Gibbs dropped his chin to his chest and shook his head.

"Shouldn't have said that." Gibbs said under his breath.

"I'm waddling?" Maggie stared daggers at the two men she loved the most on the face of the Earth. "Are you saying that I waddle now?"

When Jamie stood there with his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out; Maggie looked at Gibbs.

"Don't look at me, he said it." Gibbs put his hands up in front of him and shook his head.

Maggie got up from the table and went into the house. Gibbs slapped Jamie in the back of the head.

"Why? Why would you tell your Mom she waddles?" Gibbs asked his stepson.

"But…but…" Jamie sputtered. "She does. You just saw it didn't you?"

"Yeah, I've seen it but I'm not stupid enough to tell her she waddles." Gibbs sat down at one of the seats at the table. "God help you when you have a pregnant wife someday."

Jamie sat at the table waiting for his mother to come back out. In front of him was the gift he'd made for her. He wanted her to open it in front of Gibbs.

"Think I should go in and see if she's okay?" Jamie asked Gibbs.

Gibbs looked over his reading glasses as he sipped his coffee. He put down the section of the newspaper he was reading.

"Don't expect me to go in and check. You made this mess, you go fix it." He picked up the sports section again and went back to reading it.

Jamie pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. He only had an hour to spend with his mother today. He had to be back to base to start his shift. He nodded his head and walked up the back stairs.

"Good Luck." Gibbs told him and lifted his coffee again. "You're gonna need it."

Jamie walked in the back door and saw his mother bent over, hands resting on the edge of the sink. Something didn't look right and he yelled for Gibbs. Gibbs got up so quickly the chair he was sitting on went flying backwards. He took the stairs two at a time and was beside Maggie in less than 10 seconds.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" Gibbs had one hand on Maggie's back as he squatted down next to her. "Tell me."

Maggie took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She knew what was wrong, she just needed a second. Slowly she straightened up and Gibbs stood with her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the look of fear in Gibbs' and Jamie's faces.

"I'm fine. Braxton Hicks contractions, that's all." Maggie assured them.

"That's all. Are you sure?" Gibbs didn't look like he believed her.

Maggie put her hand on Gibbs' arm. "I'm sure. I had them the other day at the Doctor's office. It's completely common."

"What's a Braxton Hicks contraction?" Jamie was still rooted to the spot where he saw his mother.

"It's like a contraction; it can feel like one too." Maggie began.

"It's the body's way of getting itself ready for labor." Gibbs finished.

"You've been reading the book?" Maggie was surprised.

"Abby bought me my own copy." Gibbs told her. "She's been quizzing me on it to make sure I'm reading it."

They went back outside and sat down at the patio table. Jamie apologized for the waddling comment.

"Jamie, you only stated the obvious. I am waddling. They told me at school that they've noticed it too."

"So you're not mad?"

"No. I'm mad at myself. I bit Gibbs' head off when he asked me this morning if I wanted my coffee. He was just trying to be nice and I threw a pillow at him."

"Glad it was a pillow and not something harder." Gibbs told her.

"I'm sorry honey. You know….." Maggie was getting emotional. "It's the damned hormones. I'm waddling; I can't fit into any of my shorts or tee shirts. I've been wearing your tee shirts and some of those are getting too tight.

"Mom, you look beautiful." Jamie told his mother. "And its Mother's Day and I want you to have this."

Jamie pushed the gift bag over to her. "Open it. Please."

Maggie pulled the tissue out of the bag and removed what was wrapped inside. Under the layers of tissue was a tri-fold picture frame. The frame on the right was Jamie's baby picture. The one on the right was Kelly's baby picture. And the middle one was empty.

"I hope you don't mind Gibbs." Jamie began. "I knew about the box of pictures in the garage loft and I found one of Kelly as a baby. I had it copied and I put it back. I didn't want you to get mad."

Gibbs ran his finger over Kelly's image as a baby. "I'm not mad Jamie. This was really nice of you." Gibbs leaned over and kissed Jamie on the head. It was a very fatherly gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Maggie.

"I left the middle one empty so that you can put the baby's picture in it."

"I love it Jamie. Thank you so much." Maggie kissed Jamie on the cheek.

Later that night Gibbs and Maggie sat in the Adirondack chairs he had brought from his house listening to the sounds of the night. Tony stopped by earlier in the day; arms loaded with bags of food for a cook out. Maggie was confused; but Gibbs seemed to know what was up. Within an hour of Tony's arrival, Ziva, Abby and McGee had shown up.

"They all see Gibbs as a father figure and that makes you…" Tony explained to Maggie.

"A mother figure." Maggie smiled.

Maggie enjoyed the afternoon; the only downside was Jamie not being able to stay.

Maggie sat in her chair, her eyes closed as she listened to the grasshoppers in the bushes by the garage. Suddenly she started laughing.

"What?" Gibbs asked from his chair next to her.

"You child is waking up."

Gibbs looked confused.

"When I'm up and moving around, Jr. here likes to sleep. As soon as I sit down, Jr. likes to box." Maggie explained. "Here look."

Maggie lifted up her shirt and pointed to Gibbs where he should watch. Suddenly, a little bump appeared on the side of Maggie's stomach.

"That's the hand." She explained. "Watch."

The baby's hand moved under Maggie's skin from one side to the other and then stopped.

"What does that feel like?" Gibbs looked at her, eyes wide. He got up from his chair and squatted down in front of her.

Maggie smiled. All the things her husband has seen as a Marine and an NCIS agent, this makes him wide-eyed.

"Tickles. Oops, wait; here we go again." Maggie told him.

Gibbs put his hand over the path where the baby's hand had gone last time. He felt the hand against his. "That's amazing." Gibbs put both hands on her bare belly and waited to see if it would happen again.

Maggie felt the baby shift; like it was rolling from one side to the other. Gibbs felt it too.

"He's really active." Gibbs commented.

"You think it's a he?"

"Nope." Gibbs was still focusing on her belly. "Just came out that way."

Maggie sat with Gibbs kneeling between her legs, his hands on her belly watching to see if it was going to move again. In the low light of the back yard Maggie looked at her husband. His hair was mussed up; he had a 5:00 shadow from not shaving all weekend. He had on his cargo shorts, a tee shirt from some bar in Mexico and his Chuck Taylor black high-top sneakers. Yes, this was scruffy Gibbs and Maggie thought he was sexy as hell at that moment.

"Remember this morning how I threw the pillow at you?" Maggie put her fingers on top of his hands on her belly and traced little circles on them.

"Mm hmm." Gibbs looked up at Maggie and saw the look in her eyes. Since the morning sickness had stopped, Maggie had become more emotional. Sometimes she may be angry and cry; but those times were far less than the times she was like this. Her sex drive went into overdrive. And like she had said early in the pregnancy, they had found many different ways to make love and in many different places in the house. If Tony knew some of them, he'd never set foot in the house again.

"I'd really like to show you how sorry I am."

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "You don't need to apologize." He kissed her again.

"Then how about we just go upstairs and fool around. Your scruffy look is making me horny."

Gibbs helped Maggie up from the chair. "Lead the way." He told her.


	8. Chapter 8

"You ready?" Abby asked Ziva as she walked up to her desk.

"I am ready." Ziva picked up her purse and stood up.

"Where you ladies off to?" Tony wanted to know.

"Girls lunch." Abby told him as she and Ziva walked to the elevator.

"No men allowed?" Tony called after them but they did not answer him. "You wanna bring us back something?"

"I'll take you to lunch Tony." McGee said from his desk.

"Order in." Gibbs replied as he came back to his desk.

"Ziva and Abby got to go out to lunch Boss." McGee pouted.

"Like some cheese with that whine McGee?" Gibbs responded. "They're taking Maggie out to lunch. Today was her last day of school. They wanted to do something nice for her."

"Oh. Well then." McGee nodded his head. "I'll order the usual from Georges then."

Gibbs nodded and went back to work.

"Are they having one of those baby showers for her Boss?" Tony wondered.

"Doesn't want one." Gibbs replied not looking up.

"Why? Lots of presents? Who doesn't love presents?" Tony was shocked.

"Your sister – that's who. Now can we focus? How long til lunch gets here McGee?"

"You must be happy to be finished for the summer." Ziva commented to Maggie when their lunches were brought to the table.

"Well it looks like I'm done for the long haul." Maggie replied.

"What?" Abby was shocked. "Did they fire you?"

"Yes and no."

"I do not understand." Ziva asked Maggie. "Are you not under contract?"

Maggie took a sip of her ice water. "I had a year to year contract."

"Okay." Ziva nodded.

"And the program I work with, the children go to school for a good part of the summer. They need continuity."

"I can understand that. They need to keep their schedules as routine as possible." Ziva agreed.

"And I can't work this summer obviously." Maggie gestured down to her belly. "Some of my students have violent outbursts and I won't take the chance of getting hurt."

"They can't fire you for that." Abby was upset. "I know a lawyer who can help you."

"It's more than that Abby." Maggie had been putting up a good wall of hiding her emotions, but that wall was starting to crack. "I'm due in September, so I wouldn't be starting the school year with the kids and then I'd be out until sometime in November depending when the baby gets here." Maggie took a deep breath. "And due to being away from the middle of June to the middle of November, they thought it wouldn't be a good idea for the kids. And that is how they left it."

"Gibbs did not say anything." Ziva commented.

"I didn't tell him yet. I wasn't going to say anything to you two, but it's kind of been building up."

Ziva and Abby exchanged glances. When the moment presented itself during lunch, Abby excused herself from the table and went to the ladies room. She flipped open her phone and speed dialed Gibbs.

"Everything okay Abs?" Was how Gibbs answered the call.

Abby filled him quickly on what had happened. Gibbs thanked Abby and told her not to let Maggie know she told him.

Abby came back to the table and gave Ziva a subtle nod to let her know she'd called Gibbs.

"And now to why we really asked you to lunch." Abby smiled as she pulled out a bag from her purse. "We got you something."

"Guys…really…you didn't have to."

"It's more for you really than the baby." Ziva explained as Maggie took the scrap book out of the bag. "You can write to the baby about his family and things that happen during the first years of his life."

"Saying the word 'he' a lot there Ziva." Maggie teased.

"I believe it is a boy." Ziva commented.

"I think it's a girl and I can't wait to rock her out with pigtails and barrettes."

"What if it's a boy?" Maggie asked.

"Boys can wear pigtails too."

Maggie laughed. "Can you see Gibbs' face with that?"

The three of them laughed and agreed if the baby was a boy, no doubt he'd be buzz cut the get go.

"Thank you two so much for this. It means a lot to me." Maggie leaned over to hug them both. "Wow, baby is waking up."

Abby and Ziva were feeling where the baby was kicking when Ziva's phone went off.

"No, Gibbs promised no interruptions." Maggie pouted.

"Meet you out front." Ziva hung up her phone. "I am sorry Abby, but it is the job." Ziva picked up her things and kissed Maggie on the cheek. "Tomorrow night?"

"I'll be ready. Just call if you can't make it."

"Still going to yoga?" Abby asked.

"And swimming too. I had to stop running a few weeks ago, and the swimming makes me feel light again."

"Maggie, you barely look like you've put on weight. And you carry in the front. When my brother Luca's wife was pregnant, she carried EVERYWHERE!" Maggie used her hands to exaggerate.

"I'm kind of glad I have you alone Abby. I had a question to ask you."

"Ask away." Abby smiled.

"Gibbs and I were talking about the baby and religion and so forth. Well I'm Catholic and he's Protestant. I haven't been very good about my Catholic faith, and Gibbs; well – he's Gibbs. Anyways, we are going to have the baby baptized and Gibbs knows how you are the most – religiously well rounded person and we want you to be the baby's Godmother."

Abby jumped up and threw her arms around Maggie. "I would be so amazingly honored."

"Good. That makes me happy."

"Who's the Godfather? Jamie?"

"No. It's going to be Tony. He's been doing his Godfather impression to my stomach whenever he's been around me. I think he's auditioning. But don't tell him yet. You'll have to live with the Marlon Brando bit all summer."

"And that would definitely be bad." Abby agreed.

Gibbs finally got home close to nine later that night. He'd called Maggie and told her not to wait for him to eat dinner. When he came into the house, Maggie was in the living room folding laundry, the television was on mute, a Red Sox/Yankee game was on.

"Muted because the Yankees are winning?" Gibbs sat down heavily on the couch next to Maggie, closed his eyes and laid his head on the back of the couch.

"They should have never let Francona leave is beyond me." Maggie shook her head.

"Someone had to be the scapegoat and he was the manager." Gibbs knew the story well by now. The Sox had let their manager take the blame for a tail spin dive the team took a few years ago.

"So, who told you?"

Gibbs cracked an eye open and looked at Maggie who kept on folding clothes.

"How'd you know?" Gibbs reached a hand out and rubbed Maggie's lower back.

"Because they love you and would never keep anything from you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs pressed his fingers into her back where he knew it was starting to bother her from time to time.

"I started to call you, but they came into the restaurant and it all hit me at once. I figured I'd be calmer by the time you got home. But I'm guessing Abby called you when she went to the ladies room."

"Yup." Gibbs leaned forward and rested his chin on Maggie's shoulder and noticed what she was folding. "Are those for the baby?"

Maggie nodded. "Some gifts from the teachers and some of the parents."

Gibbs reached into the basket and pulled out a onesie that had "Future Marine" written on the front and smiled. "Guess someone else thinks it's a boy."

"You too?" Maggie asked as she watched Gibbs pull out the other onesies and socks that had been gifts.

"Nope. I don't think about it, but there's a pool at work." Gibbs was amazed at the tininess of the clothing. He couldn't remember Kelly ever being that small.

"How much you put in." Maggie kidded her husband.

"Come on. I can influence the pool."

"And you can do that how?" Maggie asked her husband.

Gibbs shifted her so she was sitting in his lap. "That book showed me lots of thing I can do to help with the labor when it comes time."

Maggie put her arms around Gibbs' neck. "Wanna show me some of them?"

"Absolutely."

Maggie woke up early the next morning, even earlier than Gibbs. The baby was an early riser like its father and once Maggie was up, there was no going back to sleep. She filled the Keurig with water and waited until she heard the upstairs shower turn off and put Gibbs coffee in. Tomorrow was Father's Day but Jackson was due at the house any minute. Jackson, Gibbs and Jamie were going fishing. Maggie stood at the sink, drinking a glass of orange juice and looking out the window at the flowers coming up in the yard.

"Makes a nice picture." Gibbs said as he walked up behind Maggie and wrapped his arms around her.

"The yard does look nice." Maggie agreed.

"No. I meant you standing here, the look on your face. Would make a nice picture." Gibbs kissed her neck.

"As long it was from the neck up. Otherwise you'll need a wide lens."

Gibbs playfully slapped her backside and went to pour his coffee. Freckles started barking at the sound of Jamie's truck in the yard."

"Hi puppy." He petted the dog as he came into the kitchen. "Please tell me you have coffee for me?" Jamie kissed Maggie on the cheek.

Gibbs handed Jamie his cup of coffee and started another one.

"Wow, you must rate Jamie…Gibbs gave up his first coffee of the day to you."

Gibbs and Jamie smiled at each other and said "Semper Fi."

Maggie shook her head. "When are you heading out?"

Gibbs looked at his watch. "Dad should be here in a few minutes. He called when I was upstairs. Said he was just getting some gas and he'd be here shortly."

"Do you think he should have driven all this way alone?"

Gibbs smiled at Maggie. "He's fine. I wouldn't have let him if I didn't think he was."

"How long's Grandpa Jack staying?" Jamie asked.

Gibbs and Maggie found it sweet the way Jamie and Jackson had grown so close. Jamie was close to Maggie's step-father and it was hard when he died not long after James had. James' dad had died before Jamie was born, so this new found 'male club' Jamie had of a step-father, step-grandfather and establishing a relationship with Senior put Jamie over the moon. He was really looking forward to spending Father's Day with all these men in his life.

"About a week. He wants to be back for 4th of July in Stillwater. It's a big deal down there." Gibbs looked out the window as his father pulled up in front.

"Maybe we could take a trip down there, all 4 of us, sometime." Jamie asked.

"Maybe." Gibbs said as he opened the door for his father.

"Well look at you." Jackson hugged Maggie and stepped back to look at her. "You swallowed a beach ball."

"Dad." Gibbs scolded his father.

"I think at least one and a half beach balls." Maggie smiled. "Let me take your bags."

"You'll do no such thing." Jackson handed his bags to Jamie. "Bring those up to the guest room. No wait, let me see that one."

Jackson took one bag back and pulled a gift out of it. "This is for the baby."

"Jackson. Really you shouldn't have."

"Oh I didn't. This is from Betty Hannigan. She started working on it the minute I told her you were expecting."

"She still cooking you dinner?" Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Enough of that son." Jackson warned him as he watched Maggie open the package. First out was a baby quilt made of indigo, teal and green swatches. "I told her your favorite color was indigo and she went from there. That is for when it's cold out."

"It's beautiful." Maggie ran her hand over the stitch work.

"And the other is for when you take the little bugger out in the stroller." Jackson nodded the small afghan made from similar colors.

"This is too much. I need to thank her personally." Maggie picked up the phone.

"You probably don't want to do that." Gibbs told her. "Trust me; you'll still be on the phone when we get back."

Maggie smacked Gibbs on the arm. "That's not nice. What is the number Jackson?"

"You've been warned." Gibbs told her as she dialed the number.

"Betty, I have to go, the boys are leaving now." Maggie said as she came back into the kitchen. "I promise I will. Yes, I have it all written down. I'll talk to you soon."

"Let me guess." Jackson said as he filled the thermoses with coffee. "She has your email, cell phone to text you and did she ask if you were on PInterest?"

"What's Pinterest?" Gibbs asked.

"It's some kind of woman thing. They share things they like. Like pinning them on a bulletin board." Jamie told him.

Gibbs gave his step- son a 'how do you know this look'.

"What, Amanda goes on it."

"Still seeing that young lady? Like to finally meet her." Jackson said.

"Okay, I'm kicking you all out now." Maggie opened the back door and motioned for them to leave.

Jackson and Jamie were in Jamie's truck – more room than Gibbs' – and Gibbs walked back to where Maggie was standing.

"You sure you're going to be okay today?"

Maggie wrapped her free arm around his waist as she stood in front of him.

"I'm going to water the garden." She showed him the hose in her other hand. "Go to yoga with Ziva and then Tony is taking me food shopping for tomorrow."

"Remember. No heavy lifting." He dipped his head down to kiss her. "And keep it simple. Burgers, dogs, stuff like that."

Maggie stood on her tiptoes and kissed Gibbs. "Tony is overprotective of his god-child to be. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Gibbs kissed Maggie again earning Jamie's beeping the horn. "God, get a room already you two!"

"I can't believe Senior isn't coming." Maggie said again as she and Tony walked down the aisle of the supermarket. "He promised Jamie."

"I know." Tony had said…again.

"Did he really say he was going to Monaco?"

"Monte Carlo Mags."

Maggie put her hand on Tony's arm to stop him. "I'm sorry if I'm taking it out on you. It's not your fault. He's bailing on you too."

"And I had such a cool gift for him."

"Really what?" Maggie started walking again.

"A bottle of his favorite scotch. Guess I can return it."

"Just keep it. You never know when you'll need it." Maggie reached up and grabbed some chips, but a sharp pain in her side stopped her.

"What is it?" Tony panicked. "Are you in labor?"

"No. I'm. Not. In. Labor." Maggie said threw gritted teeth. She took a deep breath and the pain subsided. "I have three more months to go."

Tony still looked panicked.

"Tony I'm fine. The baby is just in a weird position. Ow…." Maggie said again, this time the pain was a bit stronger.

"That's it. We're going to the Emergency Room."

Gibbs ran into the Emergency room and almost ran a nurse over.

"I'm looking for my wife, Maggie Gibbs. Her brother brought her in."

"Yes Mr. Gibbs, she's in room 4…wait, you can't …." The nurse yelled at Gibbs' retreating form.

"Don't even try ma'am, he's not going to be happy til he sees she's okay." Jackson said as he and Jamie finally caught up.

"Maggie, what is it? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Gibbs burst into the exam room.

"Gibbs, everything is fine." Maggie tried to tell him but he was busy checking for himself.

"Why did Tony bring you here? What did the doctor say?"

Maggie grabbed Gibbs' hands to still them. "My child is growing and my uterus is stretching. It's a bit painful."

Tony walked back into the room with the orderly had a wheel chair and Maggie's release papers.

"I want to talk to the doctor." Gibbs demanded.

Tony knew that tone of voice and suggested the orderly get the doctor.

"Babe, stop barking at the orderly. Everything is fine." Maggie tried to sooth her husband.

"I knew I should have stayed home." Gibbs ran his hand over his hair which was already standing on edge.

"I have only been alone for a few hours. Ziva was with me and Tony was with me. I'm perfectly fine."

"I'll believe it when the doctor tells me."

"Then you can believe it." Dr. Richman, who happened to be on call that weekend, told Gibbs.

"Maggie is perfectly fine, the baby is fine. Maggie has some new pictures. The baby is getting big and it's getting cramped in there. That's all."

"What do you want us to do?" Gibbs only felt a small amount of tension leave his body.

Dr. Richman put a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to go home and have a beer and enjoy Father's Day tomorrow. Tonight, I want Maggie to soak in a warm….do you hear me Maggie; warm bath. Not a hot bath, just warm enough to be comfortable. Just soak for a little bit and that should help the muscles. I don't want to give you a prescription for anything…"

"No. No muscle relaxers." Gibbs agreed.

Maggie and Dr. Richman exchanged smiles.

"What about yoga? And she likes to swim, should she be on bed rest?" Gibbs wanted to know. Maggie prayed the answer was no to bed rest.

"Yoga is good, it will help and there is nothing wrong with being in water. It helps take the pressure off the muscles. What I am going to do is watch how big the baby gets. Your son was pre-term due to the placenta previa, but that isn't going to be an issue now. This baby is going to be big. We may want to talk about another C-section if this baby goes over 9 pounds. But that can wait until your next appointment."

Tony took Jackson and Jamie out to eat to give Maggie and Gibbs some alone time.

"I'm sorry I ruined your fishing trip." Maggie said as she sat in the warm bath. Gibbs sat on a stool next to the tub, his hands moving a wash cloth over Maggie's stomach to help relax the baby and the muscles.

Gibbs didn't answer.

Maggie put her hand on his. "Look at me Jethro. What are you thinking?"

Gibbs looked up at Maggie and she saw the worry etched in his face.

"I think I ran every light to get to the hospital."

"And you were scared. And you don't like that feeling."

"Hell no I don't like being scared."

Maggie knew he wasn't angry at her, but he was angry and scared. She stayed quiet for a few minutes. Gibbs put the wash cloth back in the water and rung it out.

"Water's getting cool; you need to get out now." Gibbs stated not giving Maggie an opinion on whether she thought it was cooling off or not. He put his hands out to help her stand and then step out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her body and tucked it so it wouldn't fall down.

"I can take it from here." Maggie said calmly. Gibbs turned to walk out of the bathroom but Maggie's voice stopped him. "I know you think apologies are a sign of weakness, but I am sorry. Tony did what he thought was right in taking me to the hospital. I'm sorry your day was cut short…."

"Is that what you think I'm upset about? My fishing trip?" Gibbs looked at her astonished.

"I'm sorry that I'm a hormonal bitch and think that you are upset with me right now because we have a big baby growing in my stomach that isn't growing fast enough." Maggie knew the hormone hell was just rearing its ugly head; she could feel the tears coming. "Please close the door, I want to get dressed and go to bed."

Gibbs stood in the bedroom dumbfounded. Maggie never dressed in private. They didn't have that kind of wall between them. He pulled down her side of the bed and moved her pillows for her before he went downstairs. Tony, Jamie and his father were sitting at the kitchen table.

"We thought take out would be better." Tony said weakly. "Sorry Boss, maybe we should have stayed outside."

Gibbs took a beer from the fridge and drank down half of it in one long gulp.

"Son, you were scared. Nothing wrong with that." Jackson pushed a chair out for Gibbs to sit down on.

"She thinks I'm angry at her."

"She wanted this to be a perfect Father's day for you. But Senior cancelled and then I made her go to the hospital and she blames herself for cutting your trip short. She told me not to call, but when do I ever listen to my sister."

"Senior cancelled?" Gibbs repeated.

"Why isn't Grandpa Tony coming?" Jamie was looking forward to seeing him.

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm still here." Jackson dipped a French fry into ketchup. "And I'm a grandfather. You're here son and you're a father. We'll make the best of the day no matter what. I'd enjoy the attention Jamie; this time next year there will be a little one running around.

Tony left an hour later and promised to be back first thing in the morning to pick Jackson up and finish the forgotten food shopping. Gibbs was in the yard waiting for Freckles to finish checking the bushes for buried treasure when Jamie came out the back door.

"Got a second Gibbs?"

"Sure." Gibbs sat down on the back steps next to Jamie.

"I've been pushing this whole Father's day thing at you and I hope I'm not overstepping."

Gibbs looked at Jamie.

"I know you're not my real dad and I'm not the daughter you lost."

"No, you're hairier." Gibbs smirked.

"Seriously." Jamie grinned. "I know that it must have been terrible to lose your daughter and it sucked to lose my father. I just don't want you to be what you don't want to be."

Gibbs looked at Jamie. He had his mother's eyes and personality. Sarcasm was a DiNozzo trait in that family. But Jamie had his father's height and smile.

"It still hurts every day to think she's gone. I wonder what Kelly would have grown up to be." Gibbs put his arm on Jamie's shoulder. "But don't ever think I don't want to be your step-father. I will never try to take his place. He sounded like he was a good man and he'd be proud of who you are now. Just like I am. You don't have to call me Dad, but I am your Dad."

"Do you think it will confuse the baby? I mean I call you Gibbs and he'll call you Dad."

"Everyone thinks it's a he….must be some truth in it." Gibbs wondered out loud. "But you can call me whatever you feel most comfortable. Now get back to base. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jamie and Gibbs stood up and hugged each other. Gibbs called Freckles in and locked the back door. He walked up the stairs to the bedroom. He and Maggie had a few rules of their own. One was they were never to sleep in separate beds because they were angry with each other. Gibbs often slept in the basement or on a couch when there was an issue in his past marriages. Maggie put her foot down from the start. Even if a case was driving him insane, he had to come to bed with her. Staying all night at the office was different. But as long as they were under the same roof, they slept in the same bed.

He opened and closed the bedroom door as quietly as he could. Maggie had forgotten to turn on the night light in the bathroom. Gibbs took care of that, stripped down to his boxers and put on a new tee shirt. The one he'd had on all day smelled like fish. He can't believe no one said anything. Tossing it in the laundry hamper he walked into the bedroom and slipped into his side of the bed. Maggie was on her side facing away from him. He spooned his body behind hers, resting his hand on her belly. Rising up on his arm he whispered in her ear. "I love you Maggie. Never wonder about that."

"I never do." Maggie said sleepily and pulled his arm around to her front and snuggled into his embrace. "I love you too."

"I'm not mad at you." He said softly into her hair. "I was scared I was going to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I can't waddle that fast." She laughed and then yawned, sleep pulling her back down.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head and fell asleep with his hand resting on her belly feeling the baby kicking at his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

June led into July which led into August. Maggie settled into a nice little rhythm. Gibbs convinced her to stop getting up with him at 5 in the morning.

"There'll be plenty of those mornings coming. Enjoy sleeping in while you can." He told her.

"You always said sleep was overrated." She reminded him.

"Yeah, remind me of that when we have a newborn."

So Maggie took to sleeping in until 7am. Any later than that and she felt lazy. Her mornings included swimming at the local Y. Then she'd stop at the local farmer's market to pick up something for either lunch or dinner depending on Gibbs' work schedule. She'd take a nap in the early afternoon and then spend time working on the baby's room. They'd chosen a warm yellow color to paint the walls and used Betty Hannigan's quilt to base the rest of the colors in the room. Nothing to frilly and nothing to boyish. Maggie found a bunny dressed in combat fatigues and reminded Gibbs that a woman could be a Marine too. She didn't feel a rush to have the room done in a week. Maggie found things here and there that she liked for a baby's room. Gibbs refinished a rocking chair she found in a second hand store; Maggie made cushions for the rocking chair and window seat in the baby's room. Jamie even pitched in and painted wooden frames that had pictures of family members, both blood and otherwise. The only thing Gibbs wouldn't let her buy yet was a crib. He wouldn't explain, but the fact he wouldn't let Maggie in the garage had more to do with any chemicals that were harmful for the baby. Gibbs had found a cradle on his own in a second hand store and was working on completely stripping it down, taking it apart and refinishing it before he put it back together.

"Sooner or later we have to start working on names." Maggie commented to Gibbs one Saturday night as they sat out enjoying a warm summer night.

"Okay, whattya got?"

Maggie laughed. Of course he'd make her go first.

"Well I don't like Jr's."

"Jamie's not a junior?"

"No, different middle name. You're already named for someone, unless you have your heart set on Leroy Jr."

"Nope."

"Okay, how about using any of the grandfathers' names."

"Nah." Gibbs shook his head. "I was thinking about the name Frank."

"After Amira's grandfather? Your friend Mike Franks?"

Gibbs nodded his head. "But not Francis. I don't like that name."

"What about Franklin and call him Frank. Franklin kind of goes along the lines of Leroy and Jethro. Throwback names."

"Franklin what for a middle name?" Gibbs wondered.

"What about Franklin Michael? Turn Franks name around."

Gibbs nodded; that could work.

"And for a girl?" Maggie asked him.

"My mom's name was Ann. We could combine the grandmothers' names."

"Ann Elizabeth Gibbs. That works.

Maggie put her hands on her belly. "Okay baby, what do you think of the names Ann and Franklin? One kick for yes, two for no." The baby actually did give one nudge and the name game was settled.

The beginning of September was hard on Maggie. Not only was she beyond ready to have the baby, it was the first September in a long time that she hadn't gotten her classroom ready. She missed the hubbub of the first weeks of school; but the switch off was she would have a little one here that needed her even more. She was restless too. The baby was pretty much in position and no matter what position Maggie was in, she wasn't comfortable. Not to mention, the pressure on her bladder. The baby was right on top of her bladder and if she even had a glass of water she had to use the bathroom. So Maggie spent her days sitting on the porch reading baby books and magazines. The case that the team was on kept Gibbs at the office late most nights lately. Maggie began to worry the baby would come and he would be away from her and not make the hospital in time.

"Due date must be getting close." Director Vance said to Gibbs as they stood side by side in MTAC watching surveillance tapes on the big screen.

"Yup." Gibbs gave his normal one word response when he was in work mode.

"You sure you don't want to give the lead to DiNozzo and step out?"

Gibbs turned to look at the Director.

"Is that what you want me to do Leon?" Gibbs answered sharply.

"Nope." Vance echoed Gibbs' earlier tone.

"Then I won't." Gibbs turned his attention back to the screen. The truth was, he'd rather be home with Maggie, but the doctor said it could still be more than a week before Maggie went into labor.

"Just say the word." Vance added and Gibbs nodded.

Jackson arrived the day before Maggie's due date. This time he took the bus up and Jamie brought him to the house.

"I could have picked you up at the bus station." Maggie told him.

"You aren't supposed to be driving."

"Said who?" Maggie paused as she put away some of the food Betty Hannigan had sent with Jackson.

"Jethro told me you weren't driving."

Maggie swore under her breath.

"But I'm guessing that is what he'd like, not what is true." Jackson concluded by the look on his daughter in law's face.

"If he had his way, I'd be in the hospital now waiting."

"Could be worse you know. You are stuck with me here all day."

Maggie kissed Jackson on the cheek. "No, worse would be stuck with Senior."

"Back to calling him that again are we?"

"Jackson, he bailed on Father's Day, I get an odd email or text. Tony barely gets more than that. I don't know, maybe being a grandfather again scares him at his age."

"He's younger than me." Jackson commented. "And it doesn't me one bit."

"I don't know. I just thought he'd changed after Christmas." Maggie sat down at the kitchen table and picked at the napkin in front of her.

"Give him time." Jackson patted her hand. "Now, let's dig into this pie Betty made. Damn near killed me to not eat it on the bus."

Maggie was now two days late. Gibbs needed one more day to close this case and then he was handing off all major cases to another team until Maggie had the baby.

"I have a two day old child in my stomach." Maggie told Gibbs as he dressed for work. "Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

Gibbs sat on the side of the bed as he put his shoes on and looked over his shoulder at her.

"No."

"It's not right. That's what it is." Maggie looked down at her belly. "Hello, time to come out now. The world is waiting to meet you."

Gibbs leaned back and stretched out in front of where Maggie sat in the middle of the bed. He put his hand on her belly.

"Stay in for one more day please. Daddy needs one more day and when the dirt bag is caught, you can come out. Uncle Tony, Uncle McGee, Aunt Ziva, Uncle Ducky and Aunt Abby are working like crazy to get this guy. One more day and then you can come out okay?" Gibbs said and kissed her belly.

Maggie leaned back against the mound of pillows behind her.

"Easy for you to say. You won't be passing a bowling ball through your vagina."

"I don't have one of those." Gibbs reminded Maggie as he tucked in his shirt and did up his belt. "You sure you're going to be okay today?"

"Yes I'm sure Gibbs, now go to work and take care of that dirt bag so you can stop worrying."

Maggie wasn't sure at first. The feeling was … weird. She thought maybe she had indigestion. But that would have been higher up in her stomach. She'd never had contractions with Jamie and even if she did, that was so long ago. When another one didn't happen, Maggie put it out of her mind and picked up the hose to finish watering the plants in the back yard.

"Baby, you better listen to your Daddy and stay in until he can be here." Maggie rubbed her belly. "I don't want him to miss any of this."

Gibbs called at dinner time and asked how Maggie was doing. He was on his way with Tony and Ziva to search one of the Navy ships.

"I may be there all night." Gibbs told her. "But I have a backup plan if you need it."

"What kind of backup plan?" Maggie asked as the front doorbell rang.

"Just bear with me. I'll feel better knowing he's there. Just in case."

"He who?" Maggie asked.

"Me who." Tobias stood in the kitchen doorway with a pizza in his hands. "I'm supposed to call Gibbs when I get here. Is that him?"

Maggie handed the phone to Tobias.

"I'm here."

"Just as a precaution. Remember that."

"Do you really think I want to be there when Maggie has the baby? Been there once, not again."

"We should be back at the office by dawn. Just …"

"Relax Gibbs. Everything will be fine."

Tobias handed the phone back to Maggie who took it out on the porch to finish her conversation.

"Really Jethro, a baby sitter?"

"I'd feel better if you went into labor and someone was there to drive you."

Maggie wasn't happy about it, but told Gibbs she loved him and to finish up quick.

*Ten PM*

Maggie felt the pain again. This time it was stronger and felt like an elastic band stretching and pulling back into shape. She picked up her iPhone and tapped on the app McGee found for her to track her contractions. She timed from the end of the last one to the end of the next one. Still too far apart to worry anyone. Just to be safe, she called her doctor's office and put them alert. Feeling better, she moved around the room and pulled out her small bag for the hospital and put it on the end of the bed.

"Just wait til Daddy gets here. Please." Maggie rubbed her belly.

*Midnight*

"Something wrong Boss?" Tony asked Gibbs who seemed lost in a thought.

"Gut feeling." Gibbs murmured.

"We have the dirt bag. We just need…"

"Maggie's in labor."

"What? How do you know?" Tony asked.

"Gut." Gibbs flipped open his phone but got no reception.

"Tobias." Maggie shook Tobias' shoulder as he slept on the couch. "Tobias." She said a little louder when he didn't get up.

"What….." he said groggily and tried to get his bearings as to where he was. When he realized he was in Maggie and Gibbs' living room and it was the middle of the night and Maggie was waking him up.

"No." he deadpanned.

"Fraid so. My water broke. I need you to take me to the hospital."


	10. Chapter 10

*5:00 A.M.*

"You have to be kidding me." Gibbs slammed the dashboard with his fists.

"There is nothing I can do Gibbs. The road was shut down." Ziva was exasperated too. "The tractor trailer butter knifed."

"Jack knifed." Tony said from the backseat. Ziva told Gibbs she wasn't letting him drive. When they got off the ship, Maggie's text came thru saying she was going to the hospital. Ziva promised to get them there quickly and in one piece. Now the quickest route between them and the hospital had been shut down due to an accident.

"Find. Another. Way." Gibbs spit out and checked his phone again. Tony sensed Gibbs' growing aggravation.

"I'll try again Boss." He already tapped out Tobias' cell phone and got no answer. Next he tried Maggie's and when that didn't go through, he tried Jackson's out of desperation.

"She's fine. Being examined right now." Jackson told Gibbs. "I can't go in. Nurses won't let me."

"WHAT! She's in there alone! Hell Ziva, drive faster!" Gibbs yelled. "Dad, see if they will bring your phone to her."

Gibbs could hear the shuffling of his father's phone from person to person; muffled voices saying the phone was going in to Maggie.

"Hey." Maggie's voice finally came on the line. "How far out are you?"

"Not sure. We're being detoured all over hell and back because of a pile up."

"I'm watching it on TV now."

"You're watching TV?" Gibbs couldn't believe she was in labor watching TV.

"Keeping my mind occupied. Dr. Richman will be here soon. I may have a few hours to go."

"I'm trying to get here as fast as I can. I don't know where the hell all this traffic is coming from."

"People go to work early in DC Gibbs. You usually….oh crap…a contraction."

Gibbs listened to Maggie breath through the contraction.

"Accident happened in the early morning, they didn't clean it all up before traffic started."

"How the hell can you be so calm right now?"

"I have you to do the freaking out." Maggie laughed. "I have to go. Dr. Richman is here."

"Let me talk to her."

Gibbs heard Maggie pass the phone to the doctor.

"Stuck in traffic huh Gibbs?"

"I'm about ready to get ready and run. How is she?"

"I'll call you after my exam."

"I'm sending in back up, can you let her in. I don't want Maggie alone right now."

"Your father is here and your friend who brought her. They can come in if you want."

"Hell no. Abby Sciuto is on her way. She'll stay with Maggie til I get there."

Abby ran through the maternity doors giving the nurses a fright. She had on her highest platforms, black and white checkered Bermuda shorts and Psycho ward tee shirt.

"I'm here to coach Maggie Gibbs."

The nurse blinked at Abby, not quite sure what to make of her.

"She's okay Janey." Jackson walked over to where Abby stood at the desk.

"If you say so Jackson." Nurse Janey wasn't too sure but took Jackson's word as truth.

"On a first name basis with the nurses?" Abby teased Jackson.

"Making sure my daughter in law and grand baby get the best service." Jackson winks.

"If you'll come this way Abby."

Abby followed the nurse to Maggie's room. The doctor was just finishing the exam.

"Maggie!" Abby squealed and rushed over to hug Maggie.

"Dr. Richman, this is Abby Sciuto, Abby this is Dr. Richman."

"Doctor." Abby shook her hand. "So where are we?"

"We are going to let Maggie call Gibbs back, but I'm going to wait another hour and if we haven't proceeded any further, then we'll revisit the C-Section.

Maggie called Gibbs and filled him in. "I'll be there by then. I promise. I will get out and run."

"Abby's here and they just gave me a shot to help with the contractions."

"Let me talk to Abby, you go rest. You're gonna need it."

"Gibbs. Tell me what you need."

"I need you to take care of her Abby. Keep your finger right on speed dial and call me right way if anything changes."

"Got it sir." Abby said in her best military voice.

"Abs." Gibbs replied.

"I know I know. I've got things under control." Abby guaranteed him.

Maggie tried to drift off to sleep, but she couldn't. The shot helped the contractions, but the closer and stronger the more nervous she got.

"What's wrong Maggie?" Abby sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm kind of scared Abby."

"About what?" Abby took Maggie's hand in hers.

"What if I am too old?"

"Are you kidding me? You're not old at all."

"I'll be in my late 40's with a toddler running around."

"Maggie, you are in better shape than most women I know. You'll be running the toddler down." Abby smiled. "You have wisdom that younger moms don't have. I don't see this baby in front of a TV. I see you taking it out for long walks and playing at the park and in the yard. I see Gibbs teaching the baby how to make things and build things. I see a very lucky baby who has an awesome Godmother too!"

Maggie smiled at Abby's words but her smile changed to a grimace as a sharp pain hit.

The baby's fetal monitor strapped to Maggie's belly was spitting out paper with lots of lines and jags on it. Maggie saw that Abby could interpret them and saw the look on her face.

"Abby, what is it? Tell me."

"Let the doctor see what it is. This isn't my specialty. I'm good with chemicals and guns and stuff like that."

"This is why you have me here Maggie." Dr. Richman picked up the paper and looked at it. "Okay, I wondered if this would happen."

"What?"

Dr. Richman repositioned the fetal monitor and tried to get a better read. She took a deep breath and stepped up to stand beside Maggie.

"Baby's in distress Maggie. I don't want to wait any longer. I'm having you prepped for surgery."

Maggie was in shock. The nurses came in and like a well-practiced machine had Maggie's hair up in a surgical cap, moved to a gurney and ready for surgery within 10 minutes. Dr. Richman was about to ask Abby to call Gibbs when he came rushing into the maternity ward.

"Gibbs! You're here!" Abby called out in relief.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"We're doing a C-section. Baby's in distress. Maggie's not dilated enough to wait for the baby to deliver vaginally."

"Okay. Where is she?"

"We need to get you in greens so you can go into surgery."

Maggie lay on the operating table looking up at the pristine white ceiling. Where was Gibbs? Where was Abby? She closed her eyes as another contraction took over.

"What's the matter? You wanted the drugs didn't you?"

Maggie opened her eyes at the sound of Gibbs voice.

"You made it."

"Didn't even stop for coffee." He kissed her forehead. "Ready to do this?"

Maggie smiled and nodded. The nurse walked over and had Maggie sit up.

"The easiest way for us to do this is have you lean forward on your husband. Put your head on his shoulder and let your shoulders drop forward. Good, just like that. Now you'll feel the cold of the antiseptic and then I'm going to put the needle in. I'm going to quickly pull you back down onto the table and within a minute you'll be numb from your chest down. Ready?"

Maggie nodded and did as she was told. Within a minute the numbness took over. Gibbs was back at her side, this time he had a surgical hat on and a mask covering his face.

"Feels weird."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know they are doing stuff, moving my legs and getting me ready, but I can't feel it." She murmured.

"You want me to tell you what's going on?" Gibbs offered.

"Not really."

"Okay Maggie, we're ready to start." Dr. Richman told her. "Baby will be out in a few minutes."

Gibbs watched the doctor and her nurses in the mirror tilted so that he and Maggie could see. Maggie's eyes were closed; he knew she was trying to focus on the baby. Gibbs had seen murder victims and bodies in autopsy, but this…this was different. He watched as the doctor cut through the skin and tissue to reach the baby. Watching the doctor perform a C-section was giving new meaning to the saying knowing someone inside and out.

Maggie was focusing all her energy on the baby. Gibbs held her free hand and her other hand had the IV attached to it. She felt something drop onto her head.

"What's that?" Maggie asked.

"Oops, looks like a drop of blood." The anesthesiologist said and wiped it off her head. "Happens sometimes. Nothing to worry about."

"You're going to feel some pressure now Maggie, we're going in for the baby. Get ready Dad to cut the cord."

Gibbs nodded and squeezed Maggie's hand. He leaned in to her ear and whispered "I love you."

"And here we go….the newest member of the Gibbs family is….a boy."

Maggie felt the tears slide down the side of her face. She finally opened her eyes and looked over at Gibbs. He was staring wide eyed and a shit eating grin on his face as he looked at his son.

"He's amazing." Gibbs looked down at Maggie and kissed her. The nurse lifted him enough for Maggie to see the dark hair and squished face. He opened his mouth and let out a solid healthy cry. Just what Maggie was waiting to hear.

"Come on Dad." The nurse had Gibbs follow her to the small table with the heating lamp where the baby was cleaned up and weighed and measured.

"9lbs 8 oz. and 21 inches."

"Wow." Gibbs was amazed that the baby actually fit inside Maggie.

"This is where you cut the cord." The nurse instructed Gibbs.

As Gibbs was cutting the cord, a series of bells and beeps started to sound.

"Maggie. Can you hear me Maggie?" the anesthesiologist asked Maggie.

Gibbs turned in panic. "Doc."

"I was afraid of this." Dr. Richman said as she worked on Maggie. Gibbs saw a number of blood soaked gauze pads and fear set in. "Nurse, I need you to take Mr. Gibbs outside."

"No." Gibbs started to push against the nurse. "I'm staying."

"Gibbs listen to me." The doctor yelled at him. "Go with your son to the nursery and let me do my job here. I can't focus if you're in the room. Now GO and let me do my job!"

Gibbs let himself be pushed out of the room this time and followed the nurse to the nursery; he barely heard what the woman was saying to him. His mind was back in surgery with Maggie.

"Have you decided on a name?" The nurse asked.

"Franklin." Gibbs looked down at his son who was now wrapped in a blanket, blue cap on his head, eyes closed tight to the new world around him.

The nurse matched the bracelets on the baby's wrist to the one on Gibbs' wrist. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I wanted Maggie to hold him first." Gibbs looked down at his son.

"Sir, your wife is in good hands. Dr. Richman is the best. But this little guy;" the nurse picked him up and passed him over to Gibbs. "This little guy needs his dad right now."

Gibbs looked down at his son. Franklins face was round and chubby. He had a little cleft in his chin, much like Jamie did. Gibbs slipped the blue cap off the baby's head and placed a kiss on the dark spattering of hair.

"I can't wait for your Mama to see you." Gibbs kissed his son again. "But right now I have a room full of people who want to know about you." Gibbs handed Franklin back to the nurse.

"I'm going to give him a proper bath and let him sleep under the warming lights for a little bit. You go see your family. I'll have the nurse come and fill you in on your wife."

"We should have heard something by now." Jamie paced back and forth in the waiting room.

"We will son, don't worry. I'm sure everything is…" Ducky stopped talking when he saw Gibbs come into the room, his face a mask of worry.

"Gibbs." Jamie walked up to his step-father.

"The doctor is working on your mother now. I don't know what is going on." Gibbs told him.

"And the baby?" Jackson asked. "Is it okay?"

"He." Gibbs nodded. "It's a boy Dad. He's perfect."

"Thank God." Abby hugged Gibbs. "I'm sure Maggie will be fine."

"What's the baby's name?" McGee asked.

"Franklin Michael Gibbs." Gibbs told him.

"For Franks. That is a fitting tribute." Ziva commented.

Gibbs stood at the doors that led to where Maggie was still being operated on. When no one came out after 30 minutes, Ducky used his clout to find out what was going on.

"What did they say Duck." Gibbs vision was still on the doors as he listened to Ducky.

"It seems the baby's arm got caught on the placenta as he dropped. There was internal bleeding and they didn't see it until they got him out." Ducky explained. "That is why the baby went into distress; the placenta separated from the uterine wall and was competing with the baby with space."

"Here comes the doc now." Tony said as he saw the doors open.

"How is she Doc?" Gibbs needed to know.

"Maggie is fine. She lost a lot of blood. But she'll be fine."

"Did you know about the placenta coming away?" Gibbs asked.

"I worried about it and Maggie and I talked about it at her last appointment."

"Maggie knew this could happen?" Gibbs was dumbfounded.

"No. We talked about the possibility of it happening. I saw nothing to indicate that it would." The doctor pulled Gibbs aside and told him a few things in private and said he could see Maggie when she was settled in her room.

"Now would the rest of you like to see the baby? He's in the nursery now."

Maggie came awake slowly. She became aware of Gibbs talking. His voice sounded funny. Then she realized he was talking to the baby.

"You have a big family who are dying to meet you. Your Aunt Abby wants to hold you first, but I told them all no one gets to hold you before your Mom does."

"Then maybe it's time for Daddy to give him to me."

Gibbs gently put the baby back in the basinet and sat down next to Maggie on the bed.

"You scared the hell out of me." He kissed her forehead.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." Maggie was looking at the bundle in the clear basinet. "Are you going to let me hold him?"

"Let's prop you up a bit." Gibbs took the bed control and lifted the top of the bed so that Maggie was in a better position. "Any pain?"

Maggie winced a little as she moved up on the pillows.

"Don't push it. Take it easy." Gibbs told his wife.

"If you don't let me hold my son Gibbs." Maggie playfully warned him.

Gibbs moved a pillow on to her lap to help support the baby and then picked him up.

"Franklin, I'd like you to meet your Mom."

Gibbs placed the baby in Maggie's arms. He watched as her face lit up and tears filled her eyes.

"He's perfect." Gibbs ran his finger over his son's little clenched fist. "Ten fingers, ten toes and one important body part."

"Such a guy thing to say." Maggie teased Gibbs. "He has that chin thing like Jamie."

Maggie leaned in and inhaled the baby's scent. "God, someone should bottle that smell and sell it."

"Don't say that to Abby. She will try."

"Have they seen him yet?" Maggie asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Only through the window at the nursery."

"Not even your dad?"

"He wanted to wait until you've had some time with him."

Maggie and Gibbs cooed and kissed the baby. When Franklin woke up, Maggie had Gibbs feed him. She was amazed at what a pro he was at feeding and changing diapers.

"Dr. Richman tell you that she tied my tubes when she was in there?" Maggie asked as Gibbs swaddled Franklin.

"She did." Gibbs put Franklin back in Maggie's arms.

"You upset?"

Gibbs put his hand on the side of Maggie's face. She leaned into his touch as he ran his thumb back and forth over her cheek. "Nah. I don't think I can go through this again. I was scared I lost you."

Maggie put her hand on top of his.

"I think it's time. Let em in."

By night time, Maggie's room was filled with flowers and balloons and stuffed animals. Abby and Ziva promised to have all the photo's they took in an album before Maggie got home. There were pictures with just the Gibbs men – including Jamie - ; pictures of Jackson and Franklin, of Tony with just Franklin and with Franklin and Jamie. Pictures of the baby with his godparents alone and together. And Abby's favorite picture, one that would become her screen saver at work, go on Gibbs' desk and in Franklin's room. The black and white image was of Maggie, Gibbs and Franklin at the hospital sitting on the bed. Gibbs was sitting with his arm behind Maggie as he kissed her on the top of the head. Maggie was leaning against Gibbs as she kissed Franklin on the head. Franklin was yawning wide and his little fist was clenching his father's forefinger.

*Three months later*

Maggie woke up, the sun was already up and she could smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen. Sunday morning, her favorite morning with her men. Through the baby monitor on the night stand she could hear Gibbs talking to Franklin. She slipped her robe on and padded quietly to the baby's door.

"And this picture is you big sister Kelly." Gibbs was sitting in the rocking chair holding Franklin and rocking back and forth in the chair. "You have the same hair color as hers. She was a beautiful girl. She would have loved spoiling you." Gibbs kissed his sons head. "Some day; when you are older, we're going to build a sailboat of our own. You and me. And Jamie can help too. We'll take Mommy out on the water and go sailing."

Maggie just looked at Gibbs and the baby and was thankful for how lucky they were. Both of them had found true love again in their lives and Franklin was proof of that. Gibbs started humming to the baby and slowly Franklin's eyes began to close and he fell back to sleep. Gibbs kissed the baby and looked up at Maggie standing in the door and smiled.

*Phoof* fade to black and white.


End file.
